


The Heavenly Winds of Fate

by ElvenqueenSarah



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Humor, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenqueenSarah/pseuds/ElvenqueenSarah
Summary: The unrest in the heavens continue to grow, and when Goku's life is threatened, Konzen, Kenren & Tenpou must make the ultimate choice - do nothing and save themselves, or protect him and risk their very existence. (Starts around the time Goku tries to see Nataku but is refused) No pairings, only friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (and longest) of 10 stories I have written for Saiyuki over the years. This story was based on my idea on how the final days in Heaven would pass for our favourite group! At the time I wrote the story the final chapter of Saiyuki Gaiden had not yet been released so a lot of it is guesswork. Anything that might be similar to what happened in the final chapter is therefore pure coincidence. I created the original character of Chiyo to help events unfold, but reassured she is no Mary Sue! There’s no romantic pairing in this story.
> 
> This story was first posted on fanfiction. net, and I am now posting it here. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the recognised characters mentioned in this story. They by right belong to Kazuya Minekura, creator of the Saiyuki manga series. However, Chiyo Mitsu, and other miscellaneous characters, are my own creation. Any recognised dialogue/event from the Saiyuki Gaiden Chapters is the property of Kazuya Minekura, however, any dialogue/event that is not recognised as being from the official Saiyuki Gaiden Chapters are my own ideas. I am not making any profit out of this story.

** The Heavenly Winds of Fate **

 

**“Friendships multiply joys and divide griefs. Adversity is the only balance to weigh friends.” - Plutarch**

* * *

 

_The white marble halls gleamed brilliantly in the divine light shining eternally through the heavenly city of the Jade Emperor’s palace. The scene was one of unmitigated peace and tranquillity. Indeed to all residents of the celestial palace there was no other place that they would prefer to call home…._

‘Where the hell did he run off to this time?’

Takumi Yamamura, the newly appointed court attendant who had been in the midst of completing his application submission to the palace literary department, jumped in startled surprise, causing the ink to blot on the page of his masterpiece. Artistic annoyance aroused he rose to his feet, indignation radiating off his short form.

‘How dare you disturb me? Don’t you know….’ Takumi’s voice drifted off in horror as he turned and saw the owner of the harsh voice. ‘L-Lord K-Konzen,’ he stammered. ‘My Lord I apologise, I did not realise it was you.’

Lord Konzen Douji, nephew to the Merciful Goddess, Kanzeon Bosatsu, and renowned for his taciturn and frosty personality was storming down the corridor, violet robe swirling in rage, his tall golden-haired form radiating with frustration and amethyst eyes blazing with divine fury. Takumi quailed with fear as the wrathful eyes shot towards him.

‘That damn monkey must have come by here, did you see him?’

At the god’s question Takumi stammered uncertainly, ‘M-My Lord, t-there are no a-animals allowed in the p-palace.’

If possible the amethyst eyes grew even fierier. ‘Idiot, I know that, but try telling it to the old hag who saddled me with the little pest. He’s nothing more than a damn nuisance.’

‘Oh come now, Konzen, just because he messes up your precious documents now and then, and treads a few muddy footprints on your lovely clean floors doesn’t make him a nuisance; more of an adorable pet!’

The mocking voice held a genuine note of amusement, and Takumi, looking behind Lord Konzen, felt as though he must surely be blest as he perceived the dark-haired woman adorned in a revealing sheath of white silk with golden bracelets on her wrists. He was standing in the presence of the Merciful Goddess herself!

‘My Lady.’ Dropping to his knees, Takumi genuflected reverently.

Kanzeon Bosatsu stared at the young attendant kneeling in front of her before a smile twitched at her mouth. Throwing a mischievous glance at her glowering nephew, she pointed toward the bowed figure on the floor and said with a smirk, ‘now, see there my dear, Konzen. That is how you should behave toward me. Proper respect and a bit of obedience thrown in. I am after all the Merciful Goddess.’

‘Merciful! Sadistic more like! You dump all of your problems on me and then expect me to respect you! That damn chimp causes nothing but trouble. He’s just ruined a whole set of documents that took me a week to get through. He eats enough to feed the entire Heavenly Army twice over and he’s always getting into trouble. I’m days behind in my work and I never get a moment’s peace.’

By this point Takumi was beginning to have serious concerns. This monkey sounded dangerous and certainly an unseemly pet for such a divine personage as Lord Konzen. Thinking quickly, Takumi decided that maybe he could do something to win the approval of both deities before him, and then if he won the favour of the Merciful Goddess and her nephew every door would just about be open to him.

‘Excuse me, My Lady, but may I offer my assistance.’

At the sound of the obsequious voice the Merciful Goddess and Konzen stared down at the humble court attendant.

‘What is it?’

At the Merciful Goddess’ encouragement Takumi raised his head, and, pasting an obliging smile on his face, offered, ‘if My Lord Konzen wishes to be relieved of this monkey, My Lady, then may I offer to take care of him myself. I have some experience with handling wild animals and would ensure that he did not bother Lord Konzen in future.’

Smiling in what he hoped was a sincere enough way Takumi waited for the praises that would surely fall upon his head for his unselfish proposal.

‘Who the hell do you think you are?’

At the abrupt question Takumi’s smile faltered, and he found himself confronting a furious golden-haired god who glared at him in contempt.

‘I have no interest in helping you raise your position in the social ladder of this place, and I’ll be damned before I let that stupid monkey get into the hands of some smarmy little toad like you! He may be a major thorn in my side but I’d sooner have that little brat screaming in my ear for all eternity than hand him over to a snivelling little upstart like you. Now get out of my sight.’

Scrambling to his feet, Takumi bowed hastily and then scurried away as quickly as he could, unsure of how he had messed up his chance to impress two of the most influential gods in the heavens. Determined to avoid meeting either of them again, Takumi set out to find his uncle and request a transfer to another palace in the heavens where it was unlikely he would ever see the Merciful Goddess or Lord Konzen for a very long time.

‘My dear Konzen, was that really necessary?’ Kanzeon asked calmly, even though her violet eyes glittered with a similar fury to that displayed in her nephew’s amethyst ones as she watched the hurriedly retreating figure. ‘Surely a simple “no thank you” would have sufficed to such an impertinent suggestion.’

‘Hn, I have no patience for pretentious little worms like that. If I’d agreed to let that stupid chimp go to him the little brat would have been dead within a week from starvation, whilst that moron was out bragging of how he’d helped us with our “wild animal” problem.’

Kanzeon glanced at her nephew and saw that the cold mask he habitually wore when he was disturbed was once again veiling his expression.

‘Is the little tyke such a burden, Konzen?’ she asked, her tone strangely serious.

‘He’s more a noisy, bottomless pit of a child who won’t sit still for two seconds than a burden,’ Konzen replied with an aggravated sigh. ‘I can’t afford to take my eyes off him and if I do he makes a mess that takes me all day to clean up, just like he left in my office just now.’

The Merciful Goddess smiled, not her usual sardonic one but a genuine one filled with amusement. ‘But you certainly seem a lot more relaxed these days, my dear nephew, and you can’t say you find him boring can you?’

Konzen’s only response was a low growl.

‘Besides,’ Konzen’s aunt added with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, ‘you make such a wonderful daddy, as I’m sure I’ve mentioned before, and he does liven the place up a bit, don’t you agree?’

‘If you think so why don’t you take him back,’ Konzen retorted. ‘You’re always complaining about how bored you are! Why don’t you look after him yourself if you’re so anxious to find something to do?’

Kanzeon widened her eyes with the pseudo innocence her nephew found extremely irritating, and exclaimed, ‘I! Look after the earth child! My dear Konzen, were I to do that you would surely return to your state of perpetual boredom and that would not be very merciful of me to condemn you to that fate, now would it?’

‘Do you have nothing better to do than torment me!’ Konzen spun around and began storming down the hallway again. ‘Why don’t you go back to your spying on the Lower World and leave me in peace, you old hag!’

‘My dear Konzen, what on earth could compare with the entertainment afforded to me by your delightful personality and sparkling wit?’ Kanzeon grinned as she watched her incensed nephew sweep down the hallway, his long golden hair swinging violently in the air. ‘Life in this place certainly is more interesting these days,’ she commented lightly. ‘This is the most fun I’ve had in two hundred years!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Konzen has his work cut out for him. No Goku yet, but he will appear in the next chapter. If you feel so inclined, please leave a review and let me know if you like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

 

In an upper level of the Jade Emperor’s palace the “stupid monkey”, otherwise known as “Goku”, crept along the glittering hallway whilst peering anxiously behind him. He’d only wanted to show Konzen the little caterpillar he had found in amongst the flowers he had picked, unfortunately, he had knocked over the inkwell on Konzen’s desk and some papers had gotten wet. Konzen had been absolutely furious, and, rather than staying behind to have his head slapped, Goku had thought it best if he hid for a while, or at least until dinner was ready by which time Konzen should have calmed down.

'Maybe I can go to Tenpii’s,' Goku thought suddenly. 'He might have some new adventure stories about the Full Belly Squadron I can read.'

Cheering up at the thought of reading about his favourite crime-fighting meatbun superhero, Goku sped up and took the next corner at a run, then fell back as his body collided with something solid.

‘Ouch! Who the blazes just ran into me?’

Goku winced at the sound of a body crashing to the ground and an unfamiliar voice raised in annoyance. He had found that for some reason many of the people in the palace hated him and he tried to keep out of their way as much as possible. Now it looked as though he had just knocked one of them off their feet.

Scrambling to his knees, Goku peered anxiously around the corner wall and saw what appeared to be a mass of shimmering gold garments, and then a head covered with hair the colour of flames. As the fiery head lifted Goku found himself staring into a face that whilst not exactly beautiful, had two piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through him.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ Goku apologised, standing up and moving away from the wall slowly before offering a friendly smile.

The person in front of him stared for what seemed like an eternity into his golden eyes and then rose to their feet, and walking the short distance to where he was standing knelt down in front of him and then smiled back.

‘My goodness, you certainly are a surprise! I didn’t know there were any other children around here apart from Nataku with eyes like yours.’

Goku’s eyes widened in excitement. ‘Do you know Nataku?’ he asked, delight shining in his face.

‘I know _of_ him my dear but haven’t met him myself. Why? Is he a friend of yours?’

‘He’s my greatest friend in all the world! He promised he’d take me to all the best places around here to hide in and the best trees to climb when he’s better.’

The stranger frowned slightly. 'Oh, I hadn't realised he was indisposed.'

'Huh? What's indi – indo -?'

At Goku's confused expression a small laugh broke out. 'In-dis-posed,' the person enunciated slowly. 'It basically means sick or unwell.'

'Oh, okay.' Goku's voice was clearly relieved. 'He was really hurt from a fight and they won't let me see him yet.'

A kind smile greeted this dejected confidence. 'I'm sure once he's up again you'll both have lots of fun. Now, tell me little one, what's your name?'

Goku beamed at the chance to introduce himself properly for a change. 'It's Goku,' he announced proudly. 'And who are you, Lady?'

The woman gave a rather undignified snort. 'I'm a little young to be called “Lady”,' she replied with a twinkle. 'Just call me Chiyo.'

Goku thought the name over for a moment and then nodded. 'Yeah, that's okay. I like it.'

Chiyo grinned, then glancing at Goku took in his untidy long brown hair, rumpled clothing and the glint of the golden diadem. Masking a sudden frown with a smile, Chiyo asked, 'where are your parents, Goku? You really shouldn't be wandering around here alone.'

Goku tilted his head in puzzlement and dropping into a sitting position on the floor asked curiously, 'what are parents?'

Chiyo's blue eyes widened in astonishment. 'Well, parents are your mother and father of course.'

'And what are those?'

With a horrified cry Chiyo sat back on her heels, a stunned expression on her face. 'Goku! You mean you really have no idea?'

Goku shook his head. 'Nope. I've never heard them before,' he explained.

Blue eyes narrowing slightly, Chiyo took a deep breath. 'I guess the best way to explain then would be to say that a mother and father are people or a person who love and care for you. They make sure you have enough to eat, that you have clothes, a bed to sleep in, and you can go to them if you've got a problem.'

A dawning look of understanding was breaking across Goku's face. 'And do they get angry when you do something wrong, but smile when you get something right?' he asked eagerly.

'Most definitely,' Chiyo agreed with a smile whilst moving into a more comfortable sitting position against the wall, her knees having finally reached their pain limit from kneeling on the floor for so long.

Goku gave a cheerful grin and announced, 'then my parents are Konzen! He always calls me a stupid monkey and hits me when I get in trouble, but he does smile sometimes, and he gives me lots of food, and if I don't know something he'll tell me.'

'Konzen!'

At Chiyo's sudden exclamation Goku stared at her, worry clearly written on his face. 'What's wrong, Chiyo?'

Swallowing an obstacle in her throat, Chiyo asked hoarsely, 'did you say Konzen? As in Konzen Douji is the one who looks after you?'

Goku nodded happily.

'He's your father?'

Again Goku nodded gaily. 'He's the one who does everything you said,' he informed her brightly. 'Ever since they brought me up here he's taken care of me.'

'Brought up here?' Chiyo's face began to regain some of its colour. 'Do you mean you weren't born here?'

Goku shook his head. 'No. Those people said that I wasn't like anybody else because I was born from a rock and then some guy said that he'd give me food if I came with him and brought me here and then Konzen looked after me.'

In the sudden silence that fell between them the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard approaching and then a rough voice yelled, 'what are you doing here, you dirty little beast!'

Startled, Goku turned his head to the side and saw a soldier advancing toward him down the hallway he had just come through.

'Oh no!'

With a small yelp Goku prepared to jump up and run, when a quiet voice in front of him whispered, 'don't move, Goku.'

Glancing back at Chiyo, Goku was puzzled to see her sliding herself along the wall and farther away from the corner junction before placing a finger against her lips. Before he could ask what she was doing a hand descended and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder. The next instant he was hauled to his feet and shaken roughly.

'You filthy little animal, you've been told not to come here!'

'Lieutenant!'

The cold voice rang out like a cracked whip in the echoing hallway, causing both the lieutenant and Goku to jerk about in startled surprise. The lieutenant's eyes widened in alarm, and Goku stared in amazement at the transformation in front of him.

Chiyo had risen to her feet and was now towering over him. Gone was the friendly smile and gentle tone, instead in their place was icy authority and controlled fury.

'Unhand that child this instant, Lieutenant, or I'll have you demoted to Private faster than it takes the Heavenly Army to cover up a scandal!'

The lieutenant released his grip on Goku as though burnt. 'L-Lady Chiyo Mitsu,' he stammered, and raising his right hand gave a shaking salute.

'I would never have thought that the Jade Emperor's Army would start instructing their troops to manhandle children. Things must have changed since I was last here.' Though her voice was quiet enough there was an undercurrent of pure anger that caused the lieutenant to shift nervously.

'I-I was just doing my duty, My Lady,' he tried to explain. 'W-We had orders not to let any strangers into the palace.'

Blue eyes narrowing dangerously, Chiyo demanded, 'and do you include the ward of Lord Konzen Douji in this category? A child whom you have all surely seen accompanying his guardian at various times through the palace?'

A trickle of sweat ran down the lieutenant's forehead.

'M-My Lady, I was just following orders,' he almost pleaded.

'Whose orders?'

'Orders from above, Lady Mitsu, I don't know whose.'

The lieutenant held his breath, preparing for the worst. Instead, the blue eyes pinned him for a moment longer, and then, with a dismissive gesture, the fiery goddess before him indicated he could leave.

'But if I _ever_ catch you touching this child again I'll have you transferred to the front line in the Lower World,' Chiyo threatened.

The lieutenant, recognising this as no idle threat, nodded in understanding, and with a hasty salute retreated quickly back down the hallway.

'So the poison has reached even here.'

At the soft words Goku, who had been staring at the tall figure in front of him with wide-eyed wonder, asked, 'what's poison?'

Coming out of her thoughts abruptly, Chiyo immediately reverted back to her smiling self and answered, 'something incredibly nasty, Goku. Now, how about I get you back to Konzen? He must be wondering where you are.'

Goku suddenly developed an extreme interest in the chain clasped around his left foot. 'Well, actually, I...uh...I made a mess on Konzen's desk and he got really angry at me,' he confided. 'So I was going to go hide for a while.'

Chiyo's mouth twitched in amusement before she said reassuringly, 'I don't think Konzen will be mad at you any more, Goku, well, not if I come with you.'

Goku brightened up instantly. 'Really? Okay then.' With a little skip Goku began to walk back the way he had come. 'Do you know Konzen, Chiyo?'

His golden eyes intent on tracing the painted images on the wall, Goku missed the faint shadow that clouded the bright blue eyes behind him. Then, 'of course, I've known him for years,' Chiyo replied brightly before adding silently to herself, _which is why it'll not be you he'll be mad at, Goku._

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

'There we go, that's the last of it.'

At Field Marshal Tenpou's cheerful words, Konzen's amethyst eyes glared over the top of the damaged document he was studying. He'd only just started to work out what the smudged character had been after fifteen minutes of staring at it when he'd been interrupted.

'What?'

His friend held up a pacifying hand at the biting tone. 'Sorry, I just thought you'd like to know that your desk is clean of all the ink now,' Tenpou explained with an indication to the now spotless desk.

Konzen had the grace to look a bit shamefaced. 'Thanks,' he muttered. 'That's the third pot of ink that chimp has spilt, and somehow he manages to spread it all over the desk without getting any of it on himself.'

Tenpou gave a light laugh at the dry comment. 'He does seem to come out unscathed in every disaster doesn't he?' he commented with an easy smile.

'That runt is nothing more than a bouncy little goofball.'

The grumbling statement came from the corner of Konzen's office where General Kenren had his black head bent over a number of pages spread out in front of him, his dark eyes attempting to discern the blurred passages before rewriting them on a new clean sheet.

'And someone tell me again why I'm doing this,' he complained loudly, finally throwing his pen down in frustration.

'Because Konzen asked us so nicely,' Tenpou replied cheerfully, his green eyes glinting merrily behind his glasses.

'No he didn't,' Kenren retorted. 'He just glared at us when we walked in and demanded to know why we were here, and then you volunteered both of us to help clean up the mess that brat made.'

Placing a hand on the back of his head, Tenpou gave a slight laugh. 'Did I do that? Oh well, at least we've all done something constructive today, wouldn't you agree?'

'Tenpou,' Kenren growled in warning. 'One of these days I will seriously consider knocking you unconscious and then dumping you in the biggest crater I can find in the Lower World.'

Tenpou gave another small laugh as Konzen's derisive voice retorted, 'and then promptly fall in yourself when you lose your balance from the amount of rice wine you'd have consumed beforehand.'

Kenren stood up furiously. 'Now listen here, Goldilocks,' he began indignantly. 'I know how to handle my alcohol, which is more than can be said for - '

'KONZEN!'

The door to the office burst open and a small ball of energy raced in and headed straight for the golden-haired god seated at his desk, chattering away like the monkey he was called.

'Konzen, guess what? You're my parents! My new friend told me so, at least she said parents look after you and love you and feed you and clothe you and help you and...OW!'

Goku's enthusiastic announcement was cut short as he received a sharp slap on the head. Rubbing the bump ruefully, Goku stared up at his guardian.

'What was that for?' he cried indignantly.

Konzen glared down at him. 'Stupid chimp, we only just finished cleaning this place after your last mess, and now you come in here and just about wreck the place again.'

Goku shifted his feet guiltily.

'I'm sorry, Konzen,' he apologised earnestly. 'Really I am.' Then, holding out his hand, he offered the bright pink and gold flowers he held to Konzen with a wide smile. 'Here you go, I picked these for you.'

After a moment's hesitation Konzen reached out slowly, and taking the proffered flowers gazed at them briefly. Without warning his hand landed on Goku's head, and with a muttered, 'stupid chimp,' he turned away and placed the flowers in the empty vase on his desk.

Tenpou and Kenren quickly wiped the grins off their faces as he turned back around, and, giving Goku a piercing look, demanded, 'now, what was that you were screaming about parents, monkey?'

Goku's face lit up as he began again. 'I ran into a lady and she was really nice and she asked me where my parents was. I told her that I didn't know, because how could I know, Konzen, no one ever told me what you were, and then she said that parents look after you, and love you, and feed you lots and lots, and make sure you have a bed, and they help you, and when you're bad they get angry, but when you're good they smile. So that's when I knew you were my parents, Konzen.'

A stunned silence descended upon the group before Kenren exploded into laughter.

'Konzen a father! Now that's priceless, monkey!'

Tenpou's hand was covering his mouth as he at least attempted to keep his mirth hidden from Goku, who was beginning to look bewildered by their response. 

Turning his gaze back to Konzen, Goku asked uncertainly, 'why's Ken laughing, Konzen? Is something funny?'

Konzen covered his eyes with a weary hand and sank down into his chair. 'No, Goku, it's not funny. That idiot over there just has less brains than you.' Heaving a deep sigh, Konzen lowered his hand and explained, 'Goku, firstly it would be “parent” not “parents” in this case. Parents refer to more than one person, a parent is singular. Secondly,' Konzen began to look a bit uncomfortable now. 'Secondly, it's not right that you call me your parent.'

Goku frowned. 'But you do everything that a parent does according to Chiyo.'

At the mention of the name Konzen froze.

'Who?'

Tenpou and Kenren stared at the sudden harshness in the god's voice. Even Goku seemed startled.

'Chiyo,' he repeated. 'She was really nice Konzen and she stopped one of those soldiers from hurting me. She came back with me, she's over there.' He pointed back to the doorway where the tall, silent figure, who had remained unnoticed for the past few minutes, took a few steps into the room before coming to a halt a few feet away from Konzen's desk.

'Hello, Konzen, I take it you haven't forgotten me then?' Chiyo's words were casually said, but there was an underlying nervousness that didn't escape the notice of Kenren or Tenpou.

Konzen's frosty glare didn't waver as he demanded, 'what are you doing here? I thought you told me that you would never set foot in this place again after what happened.'

Flinching as though struck, Chiyo nevertheless replied calmly, 'my father thought that the Jade Emperor needed my services here.'

'And of course like the little obedient subject you are you came back,' Konzen sneered, an unusual mocking note in his voice causing Goku to shift uneasily, he'd never seen Konzen like this before.

'Hey, Konzen,' he began only to be cut off when Chiyo, her own voice becoming derogatory, retorted, 'oh, and I suppose you're still here doing your aunt's paperwork because you so enjoy sitting in a dull office with nothing to do but stamp documents all day.'

'At least no one dies from my stamping the documents, which is more than can be said about your job.'

A deathly hush fell upon the occupants of the room at Konzen's acid reply. No one moved or spoke until a small voice, wounded and dejected, murmured, 'I suppose not. I've already told you, Konzen, that I did what I was ordered to do, it was the only way to save him, but you would not see it. I tried to apologise last time, but you would not listen. I had hoped that perhaps you could have found it in your heart to forgive me by now after all this time, but I see I was mistaken.'

Bending down, Chiyo reached out and laid a gentle hand on Goku's head. 'Sorry, Goku, but it looks like I'll have to go. I'm sorry, but maybe you can show me around another time.'

Goku's forehead was creased in a perplexed frown. 'What's wrong, Chiyo? You look funny. Are you feeling that indi-thing?'

A small, real smile broke across Chiyo's face as she regarded him affectionately before replying, 'no, Goku, I don't feel indisposed. I just realised that some embers if left to burnout can end up freezing over in time, and it certainly doesn't appear that a thaw will be occurring any time soon.'

Withdrawing her hand, Chiyo began to exit the room when she paused and said quietly over her shoulder, 'if I were you, Konzen, I wouldn't be letting him roam around the palace so freely without protection. Dangerous times are approaching and it will soon be hard to tell friend from foe. I know you have little reason to trust me, but know that I would never betray you.'

As Chiyo left the room, and her footsteps could be heard fading away, her last words seemed to hover ominously in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

 

'His Imperial Majesty, the Jade Emperor, will receive you now.'

The servant stepped aside and allowed the honoured visitor to pass into the spacious reception hall. With a gracious bow of her head, Chiyo moved forward, and, walking slowly, approached the dais where the elderly figure of the Jade Emperor waited in all his golden splendour upon his throne, his personal entourage standing beside him.

Arriving in front of the ruler of all Heaven, Chiyo sunk down into a deep bow before falling to one knee and announced, 'Your Imperial Majesty, your obedient servant, Lady Chiyo Mitsu, daughter of Field Marshal Takeshi Mitsu of the Northern Army, humbly presents herself to you.'

'We are pleased to see you once again, Lady Chiyo,' the Jade Emperor replied, his dignified voice sounding harsh with age. 'Please tell us, how fares the daughter of our greatest military leader, and what news do you bring of your father?'

Raising her head, Chiyo regarded the regal face that had become lined with the passage of time before replying, 'my father requests that I pass onto Your Imperial Majesty his deepest regrets that he cannot be here, the events in the north having detained him. However, he also extends to Your Imperial Majesty his compliments and his best wishes for your birthday celebrations.'

A sharp bark of laughter greeted this message, and rising to his feet the Jade Emperor stepped down from his throne, and, after dismissing his attendants with a small wave, made his way with refined grace to where Chiyo remained kneeling on the marble floor.

'Considering your father and I are about the same age, my child, I sincerely doubt he is any more thrilled about celebrating another birthday than I am,' the Jade Emperor commented dryly, before indicating that Chiyo may rise from her position. 'Now, how is my favourite Fire Child? I notice your hair hasn't lost any of its flaming colour since I last saw you.'

Chiyo rose quickly to her feet and permitted an amused smile to show briefly as she answered, 'I am very well, Sire, and yes, unfortunately my hair is still a burning shade of red.'

With a short chuckle the Jade Emperor turned away and began to walk towards the ornate doors leading to the outside balcony, which overlooked the imperial gardens.

'You have not changed at all, my child,' he remarked quietly as he stepped through the doorway. 'Now, tell me what brings you back to the Imperial Palace after such a lengthy absence?'

Chiyo halted, shock written over her face. 'Sire?'

Beckoning her forward the Jade Emperor continued, 'I may be getting older, my dear, but I still have eyes and ears and a mind that hasn't completely been dulled by age. Why did your father think it necessary to send his greatest treasure back to me after all this time?'

Realising that she would have to reveal her father's concerns earlier than they had intended, Chiyo swiftly ensured that no one was within hearing distance, and then, clearly and briefly, explained, 'my father began to notice an alarming increase in the number of agitators being discovered in the Northern Army. All of them were found to have been spreading propaganda against you, Sire, as well as recruiting new followers. My father stayed to do as much as he could to quell the disturbance, but asked me to return here to investigate and discover whether the trouble had spread even further than he had at first thought.'

The Jade Emperor remained silent for a moment and then asked, 'and what have you discovered so far?'

'There are a few things which have caused me concern, Sire, the least of which is that I have discovered that soldiers are now being ordered to manhandle children who are found roaming inside the palace walls,' Chiyo replied, her voice hardening.

The Jade Emperor frowned. 'That is certainly something that has not been brought to my attention,' he stated, a slight growl in his voice. 'Who is responsible for this?'

'That is something I hope to discover, Sire, and with your permission I would request that you allow me to investigate this problem, in secret of course.' Chiyo hesitated for a moment before adding, 'and I think it would be wise if no one other than yourself, Sire, knew about this investigation.'

The Jade Emperor considered her suggestion before nodding slowly. 'Very well, my child, I entrust you with the task of uncovering who is behind these disturbing events.'

Chiyo bowed gratefully. 'Thank you, Sire. There is one other thing, however, for which I will require your approval. I have reason to believe that certain members high in the Imperial Court and Military will be susceptible to attack, and therefore I ask that you grant me open discretion in the use of my authority should the need arise.'

After careful reflection of her request the Jade Emperor gave his consent. 'All right. I hereby authorise you, Lady Chiyo Mitsu, to use all power at your command to carry out the task you have been assigned.'

Heaving a silent sigh of relief, Chiyo bowed once more before seeking leave to withdraw. 'And with your permission, Sire, I will begin my investigation at once,' she finished.

With a tolerant smile the Jade Emperor dismissed her saying, 'you always were one for acting quickly, my child. You may begin your investigation immediately and I look forward to hearing your results.'

'Thank you, Sire.'

Flashing a warm smile, Chiyo bowed again before retreating slowly from the balcony. Once back in the reception hall, however, she left hurriedly and immediately made her way to the place where she knew she would find the one person whom she knew would speak to her honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

 

'I'm just saying, Konzen, in all the time I've known you, I've never even heard you mention her,' Tenpou stated reasonably.

'There was no reason to mention her,' Konzen replied shortly. 'She was no one important.'

Kenren gave a derisive snort.

'Obviously, by the way you reacted to seeing her,' he pointed out sarcastically. 'Come on, man, something must have gone on between the two of you. What happened? It must have been pretty serious to get you all worked up like this.'

Ever since Chiyo's exit both Tenpou and Kenren had been attempting to uncover the reason behind Konzen's unusual behaviour toward the unexpected visitor, but had met with very little success.

'I told you to leave it alone,' Konzen snapped. 'It has nothing whatsoever to do with any of you.'

Kenren was silent for a moment, his dark eyes watching Konzen intently, before he leant back against the wall and shrugged.

'Fine then, have it your way, Oh Illustrious One. Although, you could have at least introduced me to her,' he smirked. 'The first woman to catch my eye in a while and you just let her go.'

Before Konzen could explode a distraction came in the shape of Goku, who, having become bored with the conversation between the three gods, had decided to see if he could climb up the tall pillar just outside Konzen's office, and had, unfortunately, lost his grip halfway up it and fallen directly on top of one of the palace servants who had the misfortune to be passing by at that particular moment. The crash that followed sounded deafening.

'You stupid chimp!'

Storming out of his office, Konzen whacked the hapless child over the head several times, before telling him to get back in his office, sit down and shut up until dinner time.

Tenpou in the meantime was helping the dazed servant to their feet whilst asking, 'are you all right, sir? You're not hurt are you?'

The servant looked at him blearily. 'All right?' he repeated confused. 'Oh, yes, my dear girl, perfectly all right. Thank you.' With that he began to walk unsteadily away.

'Oh dear, I think he might have a slight concussion,' Tenpou said with concern.

'Not surprising considering the monkey fell right on top of him,' came Kenren's wry response. 'Those chains must weigh a couple of tonnes. Mind you, it's your own fault he called you a girl, Tenpou. With that long hair I'm surprised it hasn't happened before.'

Tenpou's green eyes gleamed dangerously. 'Oh, it has happened before, General Kenren, but let's just say that those who made that mistake knew never to make it again.'

Kenren threw up his hands in surrender. 'Okay, no comments about the hair then,' he promised.

'But, Konzen, I was really bored!' Goku's voice, raised in a petulant cry, had both gods returning to the office behind them. 'And I couldn't even show Chiyo my caterpillar. Why were you so mean to her anyway, Konzen? She was really nice to me, and she even helped me pick those flowers for you. Why don't you like her, Konzen?'

For an instant it appeared that Goku's plea might have pierced Konzen's defences, his expression having attained a look that was almost one of sorrow, but then the cold mask descended once again. 'Never mind, Goku, just go and be quiet until dinner.'

As Goku gave him one last questioning look before running over to his favourite chair near the open window, Konzen turned back to his desk and stared down at the ruined documents that still remained there.

_It's been nearly two hundred years since that day,_ he thought bitterly. _Two hundred years from when I lost what was most precious to me._


	6. Chapter 6

 

Heaving another sigh of boredom the Merciful Goddess sunk lower in her chair and rested her chin on her hand. So far she hadn't been able to find anyone interesting to watch in her lotus pool, and the ever threatening tedium was beginning to set in again.

'Honestly, Jiroushin, there are days when I think the Lower World is as monotonous as this place,' she moaned in despair.

'Merciful Goddess, please be careful with what you say.' The long-suffering Jiroushin glanced about hastily. 'You never know who may hear you,' he warned.

'But I'm so bored,' Kanzeon complained.

'I see that you still enjoy watching the Lower World after all this time, My Lady Kanzeon.'

At the sound of the new voice the Merciful Goddess shot up and twisted around in her chair, stunned amazement on her face.

'Is that really you, Chiyo?' she exclaimed pleased. 'My dear child, I had no idea you were coming, and that is saying something since I usually make it my business to know everything that's going on around here.'

A strange expression crossed Chiyo's face at Kanzeon's last remark.

'I know you do,' she replied quietly, 'which is why I came to see you.'

At this the Merciful Goddess raised one delicate eyebrow. 'Indeed.' Then seeing Chiyo's questioning glance toward Jiroushin said reassuringly, 'oh, don't worry about him, he knows as much as I do after hearing me talk to myself every day.'

'All right. To put it briefly, my father sent me back from the north to investigate whether the trouble he has been dealing with has made its way here. A number of agitators have been causing unrest and speaking against the current system. We do not as yet know who the instigator is, but Father is attempting to find out. Since arriving I have seen some examples that would confirm that somehow members from the revolutionary faction have infiltrated the Imperial Palace, and are also numbered amongst the higher ranks of the military. I have just been speaking to the Jade Emperor and he has authorised me to uncover as much as I can, and I felt that the best starting point I have is you, as if there is one person who would know if something were going on it would be you.'

At Chiyo's last words, Kanzeon smiled. 'Well, I certainly know more than most people around here,' she stated without any false modesty. 'Mainly though because I actually have my eyes open.'

'So what can you tell me,' Chiyo asked.

Kanzeon thought for a moment. 'Firstly, I would say that there have been concerns raised about a certain Li Touten in some quarters. His son appears to be nothing more than a pawn he wields to gain favour, and his agenda is definitely open to speculation. He has already been able to have himself put in charge of the army using his son’s success as the War Prince and says that he operates with the Emperor's full approval. The number of times the army has been mobilised in the past few months has given rise to some uneasiness as well, with quite a few of the Emperor's trusted commanders being relieved of their commands for the most minor of offences.

'To complicate things there's a threat to any plan that Li Touten has in the form of a child recently brought to Heaven. He's a heretical being that could quite possibly replace Nataku as the War Prince one day, though, from what I gather, he seems more concerned with being friends with the little brat than anything else.'

'I take it you mean a boy named Goku,' Chiyo interjected. 'Big golden eyes, innocent smile and chains dangling from his wrists and ankles.'

Kanzeon grinned. 'Oh, so you've met Konzen's little pet monkey. Isn't he adorable? The first time he met him he pulled out some of Konzen's hair, after saying he looked like the sun. It was the most active I've seen that nephew of mine in....'

Kanzeon abruptly broke off, her expression strangely almost one of embarrassment and guilt.

'Two hundred years,' Chiyo murmured softly, her own eyes downcast.

The Merciful Goddess turned and walked toward the lotus pool and gazed down into its depths, seeing once again the images of events long past. 'Yes,' she agreed. 'It would be about that.'

'He still hasn't forgiven me,' Chiyo remarked almost sadly. 'I just saw him and the bitterness is still there. Though I can't say I blame him. What I did...the pain it must have caused him...I still can't entirely forgive myself, even though it was the only option available.'

'I know, Chiyo, I know.' The Merciful Goddess looked back over her shoulder before saying quietly, 'if you recall I was the one who gave the suggestion to the Jade Emperor, though I did not know that it would be you who would be chosen to make the arrangements. I still don't know why you forbade me from telling Konzen the truth. You were about the only person who remained his friend as a child when all the others were repelled by his naturally reserved disposition. You stuck up for him when no one else did, even though you both had your moments when you lost your tempers with each other. Konzen would not blame you so fully if he knew of my involvement in the event.'

'No,' Chiyo refused emphatically. 'I will not allow you to tell him, My Lady. You are the only immediate family he has left, and even though he calls you “the ol-'',' Chiyo broke off, her face reddening.

'''The old hag'',' Kanzeon finished dryly. 'He's taken to calling me that to my face now, so don't worry about hurting my feelings. Actually I find the term quite endearing.'

'Yes, well, even if he does call you that, you are his aunt, and there are times when he quite likes you. So I can't allow you to possibly ruin any relationship you have with him just to justify my actions.'

Kanzeon sighed. 'You're just as pig-headed as he is, you know that.'

'Maybe so,' Chiyo replied. 'But if Konzen is to find out the truth it will not be from either you or I.'

'And since no one other than the Emperor and his immediate counsel actually know about it then Konzen will never find out,' Kanzeon pointed out wryly.

'Exactly.' Chiyo tone clearly indicated that this ended the argument as far as she was concerned. Given the now current situation she would not and could not allow Konzen to find out the truth, either about his aunt, or about his father.


	7. Chapter 7

 

‘Lady Mitsu, this is indeed an honour.’

Staring at the man coming towards her, Chiyo struggled to repress a shudder at the dangerous glint in his eyes.

'Kanzeon Bosatsu was right,' Chiyo thought grimly, 'this man certainly has more than the good of the Emperor on his agenda.'

‘The honour is all mine, Li Touten. I have heard much of you, and nothing has been exaggerated,’ Chiyo replied politely, with a sweet smile in his direction. ‘The Emperor has certainly made a wise choice in his appointment of you as overseer to the Imperial Army.’

Li Touten preened himself slightly. To have the daughter of Heaven’s most well-respected Field Marshal, and who was herself favoured highly by the Emperor, pay him such a compliment must surely soon reach the ears of all in the Imperial Court.

‘My Lady you flatter me with your kind words,’ he thanked her smoothly. ‘I am just doing my humble duty to His Imperial Majesty like any loyal subject.’

‘And very dedicatedly too.’ Chiyo gestured toward the pile of documents on his desk. ‘And as I see like any other job it entails a rather large paperwork trail.’

Li Touten gave a rather forced laugh. ‘Oh, with all duty comes responsibility, My Lady,’ he informed her with a calculating smile. ‘Now, how may I be of service to you?’

Chiyo, having had the foresight to plan exactly what she was going to say, assumed an expression of wide-eyed innocence and told him, ‘for the last while I have heard about nothing else but the exploits of your son, Crown Prince Nataku, and the fact that, apart from being the first War God in quite a while, he single-handedly defeated the demon lord, Gyumaoh. I had heard that he had been wounded, and I was hoping I might have a chance to meet the child, as I am sure my father would be pleased to find out as much as he can about so great a warrior.’

Li Touten’s pleasure could not have been more evident. Any chance to show off the abilities of his son he took with both hands, especially if it gained him some notice with influential members of the Emperor’s Court.

‘Indeed, I am sure my son would be more than happy to receive you, My Lady,’ he assured her. ‘You must excuse his appearance, however, as some of his wounds are still healing, though of course he was more than happy to receive them in the service of the Jade Emperor.’

Chiyo barely managed to hide her disgust at his lack of concern for his own son, and nodded saying, ‘yes of course, Li Touten. I am sure all soldiers are aware of their duty to our beloved Emperor.’

Upon entering the bedchamber of the War God a short time later, Chiyo paused briefly on the threshold and swept her eyes around the room discretely. Li Touten had certainly ensured that his son would want for no physical comfort; however, the sterile appearance of the room gave one the impression that the room didn’t belong to anyone, let alone a child. There were no objects out of place, the floor was immaculate and there was not a single messy fingerprint on any of the furniture.

Resting her eyes on the small figure standing in the middle of the room, Chiyo noted the empty expression in his eyes, and the almost painful pallor in his cheeks. Obviously one of his wounds was hurting him more than Li Touten cared to acknowledge.

‘Lady Mitsu, this is Crown Prince Nataku, my son. My dear son, this is Lady Chiyo Mitsu, the daughter of General Takeshi Mitsu, who has so graciously come to see you.’ Li Touten’s voice seemed to hold a veiled threat as he indicated for his son to come forward.

‘I am pleased to meet you, Lady Mitsu.’ The cold and lifeless voice had Chiyo glancing more sharply at the boy in front of her. She couldn’t help but compare him to the other child she had met only yesterday, whose golden eyes had seemed to burn with a secret joy and love of life that was highly infectious.

‘Crown Prince Nataku, I cannot tell you how honoured I am to meet you. I trust that you are recovering well from your injuries?’ Chiyo kept her tone carefully neutral whilst her sharp eyes took in every detail of the boy’s appearance.

‘Oh, he never complains do you, my son?’ Li Touten interrupted hastily. ‘Indeed, he has often –’

What Nataku often did was something Chiyo was never to find out as a servant suddenly rushed through the door, and, after apologising humbly to Li Touten, leant forward and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was caused him to jerk backwards with a muttered curse before turning abruptly to Chiyo and begging her pardon asked her to excuse him.

‘It appears the demands of my office have caught up with me again, Lady Mitsu. I hope to see you again before you depart, and Nataku, make sure you show Lady Mitsu every courtesy.’

Leaving the room hurriedly, Li Touten did not see the grin forming on Chiyo’s face, or see the covert wink she gave to Nataku before whispering softly, ‘it’s amazing what a panic a box of fireworks going off in the palace armoury can cause, isn’t it?’

Nataku’s gold eyes widened in disbelief, and, staring up at her, he asked incredulously, ‘do you mean you did that knowing that my father would be called out whilst he was here with you?’

At Chiyo’s nod Nataku’s mouth slowly began to twitch at the corners until a small laugh broke free.

‘That’s so cool! I wish I had thought of that! The last thing I did was draw some nose hairs on the Emperor’s face!’

‘I thought he looked a bit more unkempt than usual,’ Chiyo replied, a twinkling light in her blue eyes.

Glancing at her more closely Nataku relaxed even more at the sincere smile on her face. ‘I like you,’ he stated suddenly. ‘I thought you were going to be like all of father’s other visitors and just make a fuss over me because I’m the War God, but you don’t care about that, do you?’

Chiyo hesitated slightly before replying, ‘I care to the extent that I don’t think it right that the title of War God be given to a child who should be outside playing with his friends, rather than fighting battles with demon lords in the Lower World.’

Nataku shrugged. ‘Father says that it’s my duty to fight since I have the ability, and that I should be honoured to be given the title of War God. I really don’t care about it at all, but it’s not like I had any choice. With my golden eyes Father says that it’s a sign of my destiny, but all I know is that everyone that sees them never wants to be near me. The only person who ever wanted to play with me was some kid I met in one of the palace temples. He had gold eyes like me and seemed really nice. I never got to learn his name because he said he hadn’t been given one yet. Don’t you think that’s weird?’

Chiyo, who had immediately worked out who the other golden-eyed child was, said gently, ‘a little unusual certainly, but surely you’ve seen him again since then and asked him his name?’

Nataku looked down at his hands, which still retained some scars from his last battle, before answering, ‘when I came back from the Lower World last time he came to see me, but I…I don’t remember talking to him at all and then when I woke up he was here again, but I forgot to ask his name and I don’t think he remembered to tell me. We started talking and I promised him I’d take him to all the best hiding spots, and show him the best trees to climb when I was better. We were going to do so much and he seemed so happy.’

Chiyo smiled, recalling the enthusiasm on Goku’s face when he had told her almost exactly the same things. ‘Well, I’m sure you’ll see him again,’ she reassured him. ‘And then he can tell you his name.’

A sad look flashed into Nataku’s eyes and he appeared almost afraid.

‘I don't think so,’ he confessed. ‘He hasn't been to see me again. People probably told him about what I really am, and now he probably hates me, just like everybody else in this place.’

‘I’m sure that’s not true,’ Chiyo informed him soothingly. ‘He’s probably still just as anxious to see you as you are to see him. I wouldn’t worry too much, Nataku, you two will meet again someday, and then you can go get up to all sorts of mischief together.’

Nataku gave the first genuine smile Chiyo had seen from the boy since coming into the room. ‘Do you really think so?’ he asked hopefully.

‘I’m sure of it,’ Chiyo smiled. ‘Now, I’m sorry to say that I’ll have to leave you now. This is the first time I’ve been back here in a while and I’ve got a few people to catch up with. I just thought I should meet the newest member of the Imperial forces, and I am very glad I did. It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Nataku, and I’m sure I’ll see you around the palace now and then.'

'You promise?'

Nataku's voice seemed to hold something that sounded almost like desperation, and after a small stunned silence Chiyo reached out and laid a light hand on his shoulder.

'I give you my word, Nataku,' she assured him, then turning about she slowly made her way to the door, leaving the boy alone once more.


	8. Chapter 8

 

'Come on, Konzen! Pleaseeeee!'

Grabbing a hold of the god's hand, Goku began to drag him down the narrow pathway. 'They're really pretty, Konzen, you have to see them!'

Sighing in resignation, Konzen allowed the small child to lead him to a wide open field where golden-pink flowers were swaying gently in the breeze.

'See, Konzen! Aren't they beautiful!' Goku bounded forward his happy, carefree laugh ringing through the air.

'Stupid chimp.' Konzen looked at the small form as it began to jump over the jagged rocks strewn carelessly through the field of flowers. A small smile made its way to his lips at the sight. Really the boy was just like a tiny monkey.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Konzen allowed his eyes to wander over the view in front of him. He rarely ever got a chance like this to actually step outside away from everyone and just relax. Maybe the monkey had been right for a change.

'Hey, Konzen, Konzen I bet you can't find me!'

The gleeful voice came from the direction of a large cherry blossom tree that was down near the river on Konzen's right, and looking closely into its delicate pink depths he could make out the grinning face of a certain golden-eyed monkey.

'Get out of the tree, Goku,' he ordered. 'I'm not looking after you if you fall and break your neck.'

A protesting cry answered him.

'Konzen! You're supposed to look for me! I'm playing hide-and-seek and it's no fun if you guess where I am right at the start!'

His eyes narrowing at even the mere suggestion of playing such a childish game, Konzen vaguely recalled Tenpou telling him that Goku had been asking everyone what their hobby was and when he'd asked Goku what he liked he'd received a list a mile long, which had included the usual Goku response of edible items such as watermelon and strawberries, along with the childish pastimes of drawing pictures, playing marbles, climbing trees and playing hide-and-seek.

Covering his eyes with a weary hand, Konzen groaned; somehow he knew Kenren and Tenpou had a hand in this. He wouldn't put it past them to convince the little brat that he would actually want to play.

'Do you have a headache, Konzen?'

Startled by the voice beside him, Konzen glanced down to find Goku standing there, a look of concern on his face.

_I'll never know how the damn chimp manages to move so quickly,_ Konzen thought. _I really should consider putting a bell on him, at least then I'd get some advance warning._

Placing a surprisingly gentle hand on Goku's head, Konzen gave it a quick tussle before turning around and slowly starting back toward the Imperial Palace. ‘Goku, I think we'll go and see Tenpou,’ he suggested.

‘Oh, but, Konzen, I want to stay out here.’ Goku’s childish whine was ignored by the golden-haired god who kept walking away. ‘You big poo-poo head!’

At this Konzen froze, and turning his head back sharply, glared at the sulking child.

‘What did you just say, Goku?’ he demanded.

Goku didn’t answer, quite possibly knowing that if he did he would get a smack over the head.

Konzen continued to glare for a moment longer before he told him sternly, ‘I don’t want to hear that again, Goku. Now come on, there’ll be plenty of time for you to play outside again later.’

Following his guardian reluctantly, Goku kept giving wistful glances over his shoulder at the flower covered field. Noticing this from the corner of his eye, Konzen relented slightly, and, coming to a halt, he waited until Goku stopped beside him before saying quietly, ‘I would let you stay there, Goku, but at the moment I don’t think that would be a good idea. Maybe we can all go out later.’

Goku immediately cheered at the thought.

‘Tenpii and Ken too?’ he asked happily and at Konzen’s nod yelled out loudly, ‘WOO HOO! Can I show you all my favourite spots, Konzen?’

Nodding wearily Konzen sighed as the now excited Goku rushed ahead of him, apparently eager to tell Tenpou and Kenren the good news.

‘Stupid chimp.’


	9. Chapter 9

 

‘Well, this certainly was a good idea, Goku,’ Tenpou smiled as the four made their way out to the field less than an hour later.

Goku and Konzen had arrived at the Field Marshal’s office in time to see a pile of books fall within an inch of Kenren’s head, as the absent-minded Tenpou continued to babble on about some new artefact he had discovered on the Lower World.

After listening to Kenren complain for what seemed an eternity about how his visits to the Field Marshal’s office were more hazardous to his health than any battle in the Lower World, Konzen had decided that it might be best to leave the conversation he wanted to have with Tenpou until both Kenren and, most importantly, Goku, were out of earshot. Therefore, he had made no protest when Goku had jumped up and down excitedly, and informed Tenpou and Kenren that they were all going outside so he could show them all his favourite spot.

‘It was Konzen’s idea, Tenpii,’ Goku informed Tenpou proudly. ‘He said that we could all go out later and that’s why we came over to see you.’

‘So, the high and mighty Konzen Douji actually wanted to spend time with the lowly members of the military,’ Kenren smirked. ‘I think we should have dressed up a bit more, Tenpou, to honour the occasion. It’s not often a tall blonde says they want to spend time with me.’

‘Refer to me like that again and I’ll kill you,’ Konzen muttered, stalking ahead. ‘I only told the monkey we’d come later because he got so depressed when I told him we had to leave before.’

‘There it is! There it is, Konzen!’

Goku’s animated voice interrupted the smart reply Kenren was about to make, and turning their heads the three gods saw the child dashing toward an enormous tree, it’s low-hanging branches just the right height for a child to find a decent footing in order to climb it.

As Goku jumped and began to scamper up the tree, Kenren muttered in disgust and running forward bellowed, ‘hold on there monkey, that’s not how you should climb a tree.’

With a raised eyebrow Konzen turned to the god left beside him and queried, ‘which one did you say was the child?’

Letting out a small chuckle Tenpou began to head toward the tree. ‘Sometimes I have to wonder myself,’ he tossed back over his shoulder.

Upon reaching the tree Tenpou and Konzen gazed up into its green depths and spied the disappearing forms of a certain General and hyperactive monkey.

'Goku, be careful, and General Kenren don't encourage him to do anything stupid,' Tenpou called out in warning, his use of Kenren's rank clearing indicating that his impulsive subordinate had better do as he was told.

'I'm okay, Tenpii, I do this all the time,' Goku's confident reply came back faintly.

'He is a little chimp after all,' Konzen pointed out, his voice heavy with irony.

Tenpou gave a light laugh before moving away slightly from the tree, and then, turning a serious face to Konzen, asked quietly, 'now, what did you want to speak to me about?'

Konzen, shooting a quick glance upwards to ensure that the others were out of earshot, began, 'Tenpou, how much do you know of – '

'GOKU!'

Hearing Kenren's shout, Konzen whirled around to see a small form land on all fours on the ground before taking off across the field at a lightning pace.

_What the...?_ 'GOKU!'

At Konzen's raised tone Goku halted briefly, turned and waved, and then took off again. As a loud thump behind him heralded the arrival of General Kenren back on solid ground, Konzen spun around and demanded, 'what happened?'

If anything Kenren looked even more puzzled than the two gods before him.

'I don't know,' the bewildered General admitted. 'One minute he's racing me to the top of the tree and the next he's going on about a fiery glow over there.'

Following the point of Kenren's finger, Konzen and Tenpou looked to where a faint reddish glow could be seen in the distance and quite close to the ground. For Goku to have even spotted it was amazing in itself.

'What is it?'

At Tenpou's query Kenren shrugged.

'Couldn't see it properly, though apparently Goku could since he took one look and the next instant...poof! Disappearing monkey!'

'I seriously need to put that brat on a leash,' Konzen groaned before setting out in the same direction that Goku had headed.

 

*

 

Heaving a deep sigh Chiyo sat down on the soft ground and thought back over what had just transpired at Li Touten's chambers. It certainly appeared that the man was planning something with the help of his son's position, but she wasn't sure what. Nataku himself seemed totally under his father's control and seemed incapable of going against anything his father wished. Added to this, she was sure that Li Touten himself was somehow involved in the increase of incidents requiring the mobilisation of the army, and the increase of agitators in the north, but she wasn't sure where the connection was. Plus, the bond between Nataku and the other child Goku concerned her. If it came down to it, she had no doubt that Li Touten would not hesitate to use everything at his command to dispose of any threat to his ambition.

'Chiyo!'

The cheerful voice calling her name interrupted Chiyo's train of thought, and twisting her head to look behind her she saw a glint of gold as a tiny figure ran toward her.

'Goku!'

Upon hearing her startled exclamation Goku gave a delighted grin, and covering the rest of the distance between them in a few seconds plonked himself down next to her and immediately began chatting away.

'I saw you from that tree over there, your hair was shining really brightly and I knew it was you. I wanted to see you again so I could show you my caterpillar, but Konzen said that he had to go home. But I've found some really pretty stones by the river, one of them looks the same colour as your eyes. Konzen wouldn't let me take them into my bed, he said they’d make a mess, but Kenren said that if I took my favourite one I could put it under my pillow and not tell Konzen if I wanted to, but that would've been wrong wouldn't it, Chiyo, 'cause I would’ve been lying to Konzen, wouldn't I?'

As Goku finally paused for breath Chiyo suppressed a laugh at the earnest expression on his face at his last comment, and then nodded.

'Yes, Goku, it would have been very wrong to lie to Konzen like that,' she replied, ignoring the twinge of her conscience that stated wasn't she lying to him by not telling him the truth about what had happened so long ago. Looking down at Goku, Chiyo smiled upon seeing him busily gathering flowers together.

'Another bouquet for Konzen?' she asked, recalling the last time they had met and the side trip they had made on the way back to Konzen's office. She was therefore surprised when Goku shook his head.

'Nope, I'm making something,' he answered, his tone implying that it was a secret. 'I always pick Konzen's flowers before I go home, that way they'll still look pretty in the morning.'

At the innocent remark Chiyo couldn't prevent the amused chuckle escaping her lips. 'You really love Konzen, don't you, Goku,' she stated more than questioned.

Goku's response was immediate.

'Yep. I love him more than meatbuns, noodles, butterflies, my favourite tree, more than running or swimming or – '

'Or anything else on earth or in heaven,' Chiyo finished for him, knowing that if she didn't the child would keep on listing everything he could think of.

Goku nodded happily. 'He's so shiny, just like the sun. And even if he hits me sometimes he always looks after me.' Putting a final twist on the object in his hands Goku held it out to Chiyo, saying, 'here you go, it's for you.'

Taking the delicate wreath of flowers gently Chiyo gazed at it wordlessly.

'Don't you like it?'

At Goku's anxious tone at her continued silence Chiyo gave herself a mental shake, and, momentarily giving in to impulse, leaned over and gave the child a quick hug. 'Like it? I love it, Goku, thank you. I'll wear it very proudly knowing that you made it.' And disregarding the fact that the light pink flowers would clash horribly with her flaming-red hair she placed the wreath securely on her head.

'I made one for Nataku too,' Goku suddenly informed her. 'I left it with some lady at his home and she said that she'd give it to him.'

Ignoring a voice at the back of her mind that told her it might be best to leave the subject of Nataku alone, Chiyo couldn't resist the tiny flicker of sadness she saw flash through Goku's eyes at the thought of his friend, and so, leaning forward, she informed him conspiratorially, 'you know I actually got to see him not that long ago, Goku. He's doing a lot better now, and he told me he's looking forward to seeing you again so he can keep his promise to you.'

The brightening of Goku's face was all the reward Chiyo needed.

'Really?' he demanded excitedly. 'Nataku really said that?'

Chiyo laughed merrily. 'Of course he did. So don't you worry, Goku. Nataku really does want you for a friend.'

'Goku!'

The stern tone had both Chiyo and Goku turning to see a furious Konzen striding toward them, his face a veritable thundercloud.

Jumping to his feet Goku immediately started to tell him, 'it's Chiyo, Konzen! I saw her from the tree and I wanted to say hello. She just told me that Nataku's getting better and that – '

'You stupid chimp! How many times do I have to tell you not to run off!' Cuffing the boy on the side of the head Konzen glared down into the now wounded golden eyes staring at him.

'But Konzen....' Catching sight of the warning glint in the god's eyes Goku broke off mid-whine.

'No buts, monkey. Next time you tell either myself, Tenpou or Kenren where you're going _before_ you take off. Now get your butt moving, we're leaving.'

Having totally ignored Chiyo's presence, Konzen was about to turn and go when his eyes seemed to stray to the sight of the pink wreath in her hair. Then with a single glance toward Goku, he muttered, 'stupid monkey!'

Watching the two walk away Chiyo fought to keep the disappointment out of her face. Long ago she and Konzen had actually been friends, and then, in the space of one day, their friendship had been destroyed and now he didn't even trust her with Goku.

Chiyo suddenly found herself struggling to remain upright as a small missile launched itself against her, and short arms encircled her neck.

'Bye, Chiyo.' Goku's beaming smile could have pierced through the darkest clouds at that moment. 'After Konzen and Tenpii and Ken and Nataku, I like you next.’

Just as quickly as he had come, Goku released Chiyo and then hurried after Konzen once more.

This time as she watched them leave Chiyo’s face was smiling.

‘That child is just like a shining ray of light in this place,’ she murmured. ‘Let’s just hope it remains that way.’


	10. Chapter 10

 

‘So, what’s with the matching looks?’

The atmosphere in Konzen’s office a few days later was heavy with suspicion as Konzen glared at the two injured men before him.

Tenpou gave a small chuckle from his bruised face, and waving his hand dismissively, replied lightly, ‘oh, we just forgot how old we were and engaged in a little pro-wrestling.’

Kenren smirked as he leaned his body against the wall, his black coat thrown carelessly around his shoulders, exposing his bandaged ribs.

‘Don’t we look more handsome now?’ he asked smartly.

Konzen turned back to the pile of documents in front of him with a sound of disgust. ‘You are so full of it,’ he stated before raising his head and looking directly at Goku. ‘I suppose they were up to something again, right, Goku?’

Goku hesitated, hearing once again Tenpou’s warning voice saying, _‘Let’s keep this a secret from Konzen, okay, Goku? He’d only worry if he knew about what happened to Kenren and I.’_

Looking up at Konzen, Goku answered, ‘It’s a secret, so I don’t know.’

Tenpou and Kenren winced at the innocent reply knowing that Konzen would immediately figure out that they were the ones who told Goku not to tell him.

Konzen gave a huff of exasperation before glaring at the three in front of him. ‘Damn it then, just don’t get Goku involved in anything too weird you two. He’s hated enough around here as it is. Now, what are you two doing here?’

Kenren moved away from the wall and informed him, ‘the Army’s got its orders to mobilise again. Apparently, Nataku’s coming back from his latest little trip down below.’

Goku perked up immediately at the mention of his friend. ‘Huh! Nataku’s coming home? Let’s go!’

Kenren smiled affectionately at the bouncing child next to him. ‘Thought you’d like to come,’ he said an amused expression on his face. Turning to the god behind the wide desk he asked, ‘you coming, Konzen?’

Shaking his head Konzen picked up the pile of documents sitting on his desk. ‘I’ve got to deliver these to the old hag,’ he replied with what almost sounded like regret.

‘Let’s go! LET’S GO!’

Goku’s impatient cry had the three men looking down at him as he grasped hold of Kenren’s coat and tugged at it anxiously. ‘Come on, Ken!’

Kenren groaned as he wondered what he had let himself in for. ‘Okay, okay. Just let go of me, you little chimp.’

‘Don’t call me that!’

Konzen, watching the childish antics of the two near the door, frowned in concern and turned to the figure beside him. ‘Tenpou,’ he began.

‘I know, Konzen, I know.’ Tenpou had a similar frown creasing his forehead. ‘You’re thinking it’s dangerous for Goku to be friendly with Nataku, and certainly Nataku’s father is a hard man to beat. He’s totally ambitious with no redeeming qualities at all. And yet,’ Tenpou paused as he gazed at the bright smile on Goku’s face, ‘I guess we all can’t help wanting to see it just a little bit longer; that innocent smile.’

‘Tenpii, come on!’

At Goku’s urgent command Tenpou moved toward the door. Upon reaching the threshold he glanced back to the still frowning Konzen and reassured him, ‘we’ll keep a sharp eye on him, Konzen, so don’t worry.’

 

*

 

Walking silently down the golden hallways Chiyo peered into the distance, where she could see a large crowd gathering in the main square. Having run into a few of the soldiers from the western army, and overhearing some of their more unflattering comments about a certain “puffed up, arrogant nobody”, whom she had no difficulty in identifying as Li Touten, she knew that the citizens of Heaven were all waiting to see the War God return victorious from another battle in the Lower World.

‘It’s disgusting how they treat that kid,’ she muttered angrily. ‘And to think that the Emperor actually allows it. That boy was hardly in any condition to fight, and yet they use him as though his life means nothing.’

Hearing a clinking of metal on stone approaching, Chiyo wisely moved against the wall and watched as a body hurtled around the corner in front of her, to be then followed by two taller forms moving at a more leisurely pace.

‘Hey, Goku, slow down, you little monkey!’

‘Goku, please watch where you’re going, you might hurt someone!’

‘But Nataku will be waiting for me!’ Goku’s eagerness to find his friend could not have been more obvious. ‘He’s been wanting to see me too.’

‘Hello, Goku.’

At the quiet voice Goku skidded to a halt, and shot a glance back over his shoulder at the person he had just passed.

‘Chiyo!’ Grinning widely, Goku ran back to her and grabbed her hand. ‘Nataku’s better now. I’m going to go see him now with Tenpii and Ken. Do you want to come?’

Hiding her concern behind a warm smile, Chiyo rubbed his head gently. ‘Unfortunately, I can’t right now, Goku, I have someone I have to see. How about you say hello for me okay, and next time I see you, you can tell me all about what Nataku showed you.’

Goku looked disappointed for a moment, before his face brightened again. ‘Okay,’ he promised, before, with a quick wave, he took off down the hallway, leaving a slightly disturbed Chiyo behind.

Turning to face the two men coming up behind her, Chiyo remarked quietly, ‘I’m sure I don’t need to tell either of you this, especially after your recent experience, General Kenren, but, whatever happens, don’t let that child out of your sight.’

Stunned, Tenpou and Kenren could only stare at her as she moved past them and continued on her way.

‘What is with that woman?’ Kenren demanded. ‘And why is she so concerned with Goku?’

‘Come on, Kenren, Goku’s disappearing again,’ Tenpou replied, apparently completely ignoring his friend’s outburst.

Kenren shot around and swore. ‘Damn it! Come back here, you little brat!’

 

*

 

‘I don’t believe it! Kenren’s been dismissed as the General?’

Konzen’s stunned question seemed to echo around the large office, and the person seated behind the desk winced at the sound.

‘Well, the attempt was made,’ his aunt informed him. ‘After General Kenren made the suggestion in front of the entire Imperial Court that his army take Nataku's place on a mission, and Li Touten decided to reward such insolence with a bit of interrogation. Apparently, your friend Tenpou intervened and had the dismissal revoked, seeing as his position is still higher than that of Li Touten. But the man is vindictive, and with his increasing influence someone is going to be made to pay for this.’

Recalling the images of the two beaten men in his office only minutes ago, Konzen frowned. ‘So – those injuries of theirs,’ he said with concern, suddenly remembering Tenpou's comment about Li Touten.

‘Injuries?’

‘I hadn’t heard a thing about any of this,’ Konzen muttered under his breath, completely disregarding his aunt's interruption.

Kanzeon looked at him, her eyes shining with something that might have been pity. ‘Maybe they didn’t think it was worth bothering you about.’

The air fairly crackled around Konzen as he glared at his aunt. ‘Am I the only one who doesn’t know anything that goes on around here?’ he demanded in frustration. ‘I'm always the last to find out anything! I’m kept totally in the dark! It makes me sick!’

‘Oh please!’ Slamming the papers in her hand down on the desk, Kanzeon stood up and faced her nephew. ‘You should know by now that people only find out anything if they make the effort to discover it themselves. You’re not a child, Konzen, who can’t think for himself. How many years have you been living like this?’ As Konzen stood still in stunned silence, Kanzeon came out from behind her desk, and, reaching out, took a hold of the golden stream of hair hanging over her nephew’s shoulder, then asked softly, ‘tell me, once all this is over will you still be that little tyke’s shining sun, Konzen?’

 

*

 

Arriving back to his office Konzen closed the door behind him, and, walking over to his desk, stared down at the vase of flowers and sighed. He would never admit it out loud but his aunt's last words had shaken him. He knew that Goku actually admired him, but he never knew why. He realised though that he must have become accustomed to the little chimp always running around under his feet, his wide golden eyes so filled with innocent trust that the moment Kanzeon had even hinted at the fact that one day he might lose that he had felt something tighten inside his heart.

Recalling the way Goku would smile whenever he made a new discovery, or the excited glint in his eye when he promised to take him somewhere, Konzen's face softened.

_Honestly,_ he thought, _what were they thinking when they brought him up here. He doesn't belong in this place. He's just some little monkey that's hungry every five minutes, chases butterflies and climbs trees. What sort of threat could he possibly be?_

_'People only find out anything if they make the effort to discover it themselves...You're not a child who can't think for himself...How many years have you been living....'_ His aunt's words ran through Konzen's head again, repeating themselves over and over.

'Hn, how many years _have_ I been alive?' he wondered. 'Really alive? With just a little looking I've been able to see things I never knew about before: the conniving in the upper levels of Heaven, the secrecy and shady manoeuvres of the army. I now realise how uninvolved I was.'

Turning around, Konzen leant against his desk and folded his arms. Frowning deeply, he considered the information he had been able to work out.

'The general system has become stagnant with the army being the only part of Heaven kept active – and that's increasing since the law and order both up here and in the Lower World just keeps growing worse. I suppose it would be inevitable that the army would come to hold the real power, even amongst the ruling class of Heaven. But, as they all abide by their first principle of not killing, there's not much the army can do without the one person who is allowed to kill; the War God.

'Can Li Touten really be using his own son to put pressure on the ruling class? For a long time now the War God has been some “unclean being” who was raised up from his infancy and trained to take the position. Their lives were always considered “expendable”, a short life and a quick death. I suppose the next “unclean being” will be chosen soon as Nataku's successor since – '

Konzen straightened abruptly. The answer to the question running through his mind came to him suddenly, and stood about three feet in height with long brown hair and shining golden eyes.

'Goku!' Konzen clenched his hands until his knuckles cracked in protest. 'Why else would they bring an “unclean being” here to Heaven? They're going to – '

The door to his office slammed open and the object of his thoughts entered, followed closely by Tenpou and Kenren.

'So, did you get to see Nata– ?'

The god's question was broken off as Goku dashed across to him, and, throwing his arms around his guardian's waist, he buried his face in Konzen's stomach.

Startled, Konzen reacted instinctively and placed an arm protectively across his ward's back, and then laid a gentle hand on the small head pressing into him.

'Did I miss something?'

Kenren's puzzled query did nothing to alleviate Konzen's concern, and, looking toward the two men near the door, he demanded harshly, 'what the hell happened?'

Kenren shrugged, though Konzen could detect a certain amount of guilt in his expression. Glancing sharply at Tenpou, Konzen's glare sharpened. 'Tenpou?'

Closing his green eyes briefly Tenpou sighed, and then, facing Konzen directly, admitted, 'we got separated for a moment and when we found Goku again he wanted to come back here.'

Looking back down at the child against him Konzen asked quietly, 'what happened, Goku?'

Strangely, Goku didn't answer. He only shook his head and pressed himself closer. Disturbed by this lack of response, Konzen wasn't sure what to do next, and it didn't help when Tenpou, clearly feeling that their presence was more of a hindrance than a help, declared that he and Kenren would see the two of them later.

'See you later, monkey!'

Konzen frowned when Kenren's farewell went unanswered. There was something definitely wrong.

As the office door closed quietly behind the two friends Konzen allowed a moment's silence to pass before he asked again, 'Goku, what's wrong?'

A vigorous shake of the head was Goku's only reply.

Sighing deeply, Konzen waited for a minute, and, when no other movement or sound was made, he gently, but firmly, pulled Goku off him and went to stand near the open window and gazed out at the darkening sky.

Eventually, after another minute's total silence, 'how long do you intend to go on sulking? It's been long enough. Go to bed.'

Goku's head finally shot up and he gazed at Konzen with eyes full of tears. 'I'm not sulking,' he declared with all the air of an injured child.

'Then what is it?'

At Konzen's patient tone Goku's lip quivered. 'N-Nataku. I don't t-think he likes me anymore. H-He saw me – he knew I was there – b-but he just – he didn’t – '

'He probably had some reason, Goku,' Konzen tried to reassure him, knowing without having been told what must have happened; Li Touten had finally gotten complete control over his son.

'What reason?' Goku asked confused. 'I don't understand, Konzen. And anyway, he told me – he said “stay with me” when he was hurt and he seemed so lonesome. I've always been alone,' Goku added sadly, 'so I know how it feels. When you're lonely, it starts to hurt right here.' Pointing toward his chest Goku looked so woebegone that Konzen said the first thing that came into his head.

'Goku, maybe we shouldn't have brought you up to Heaven.'

'Huh?' Looking up in shock, Goku stared at him.

'You don't need to be in a place like this,' Konzen explained quietly. 'The thing is, there's a group of people who are really bad and who'll try to use you.' Konzen paused then added to himself, _just like they do with Nataku._

Walking toward the stunned child Konzen told him, 'I'll go see Kanzeon Bosatsu tomorrow and see if you can be sent back down to earth. Maybe she can – '

'NO!'

With a panic-stricken cry Goku turned and ran for the door.

'Oi! Goku! Wait!

Chasing after him, Konzen grabbed Goku's arm firmly. Immediately Goku began to try and pull his arm free. 'No! Let me go!'

Giving a sharp utterance of annoyance Konzen exclaimed, 'will you _listen_ to me, you little idiot!'

Goku just continued to struggle harder, all the while crying, 'w-why're you saying that? I-I've only just gotten to be friends with Tenpii and Ken and you gave me a name yourself! I said, LET ME GO!'

With a hard shove Goku sent Konzen stumbling backwards into the wall.

Watching the form of his guardian fall to the ground Goku's eyes widened in horror.

'K-Konzen!' Dashing forward Goku knelt down beside the inert figure and stammered, 'I-I'm sorry, Konzen! Konzen! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Kon– '

'I'm not the sun.'

At the quiet statement Goku froze. Then, as Konzen slowly pushed himself off the ground, he whispered, 'K-Konzen?'

'I suppose once I decided I wasn't involved in any of it I just decided to go on living my lukewarm existence,' Konzen announced softly. 'I'm not strong, and I don't have a talent for living like Tenpou, or Kenren, but I have started to think about what it is I _can_ do, and that's all thanks to you, Goku.'

Goku's eyes were widening in alarm. Konzen wasn't making any sense.

'Konzen, you're being weird,' he informed him, and then with a note of concern in his voice, 'did you hit your head somewhere?'

Konzen's mouth twitched into a small, resigned smile. 'If you think I'm weird _you_ can take the blame for it and stay right here then!'

Goku grinned. 'Okay,' he agreed happily. 'You know, Konzen, the first time I saw you I thought how pretty you were. Your hair was so shiny, and I thought if he smiled he'd be even prettier, but, it doesn't suit you at all.'

Konzen's smile was quickly replaced by a scowl. 'You really want to die, don't you, monkey?'


	11. Chapter 11

 

It was later that evening, when Konzen had just finished convincing a sleepy Goku that it was time for him to go to bed, when Tenpou and Kenren decided to pay them a surprise visit.

Answering his door Konzen stared at the slightly dishevelled appearance of Kenren, who had quite obviously been enjoying a few cups of rice wine, and Tenpou, whose white coat was usually so immaculate, had a number of damp patches staining it as though he might have had an unfortunate encounter with one of Kenren’s bottles.

‘What are you two doing here?’ Konzen demanded. ‘And stop that racket, Kenren!’

The unsteady General grabbed a hold of the door frame and leered at Konzen. ‘And what’ll you do to me if I don’t, Goldie?’ he smirked.

‘ _What_ did you just call me?’ The icy tone in Konzen’s voice warned everyone present that he was very close to adding to the General’s physical injuries.

‘Kenren, behave yourself,’ Tenpou ordered firmly, before turning an apologetic face to Konzen. ‘As you can see he’s been drinking a bit.’

‘I got a real urge to drink tonight,’ Kenren declared. ‘Something in the air just invited me to do it.’

Tenpou gave an understanding smile. ‘I’m guessing it’s because there’s a full moon in the Lower World right now. They always say strange things happen then. And you know the cherry blossoms will be beautiful tonight.’

Konzen growled. ‘You two have way too much spare time on your hands,’ he informed them.

‘Oh, now, that’s unkind,’ came Tenpou’s laughing reply.

Goku, who had previously been yawning his head off, was now bouncing around the room, his golden eyes wide awake with excitement. ‘Konzen, I want to see the cherry blossoms,’ he cried. ‘Please, Konzen can we go? Please?’

Konzen, who had looked about to refuse, apparently saw something in the gold eyes that changed his mind. ‘Fine, but you’d better behave yourself, monkey,’ he warned.

Heading outside moments later, Konzen was surprised when Kenren forced a cup into his hands and immediately started filling it with wine from a bottle he managed to pull from somewhere.

‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?’ Konzen asked tersely. ‘I don’t drink in case you’d forgotten.’

‘Come on, man, a little bit never hurt anyone. Just give it a try.’ Kenren grinned mischievously, then, with a hint of mockery in his voice, suggested, ‘you’re not afraid to try it, are you?’

Konzen, either due to a determination to prove Kenren wrong or maybe even a small twinge of curiosity, lifted the cup to his mouth and tossed back the entire contents with one gulp. The moment the liquid hit the back of his throat he gave a harsh gasp and choked out, ‘what the hell!’

Kenren gave a loud laugh and clapped him on the shoulder. ‘Welcome to the world of drinkers, Konzen Douji!’

Tenpou, who hadn’t been able to repress a laugh of his own at his friend’s reaction to the strong wine, smiled as Goku, gazing with worry at Konzen’s reddened face, said frantically, ‘is Konzen okay? What’s wrong with him, Tenpii?’

‘Nothing, Goku,’ Tenpou reassured him gently. ‘He just discovered the joys of rice wine.’

Goku appeared confused as Konzen certainly didn’t look very joyful.

As they neared the base of his favourite cherry blossom tree Kenren, who hadn’t forgotten Konzen’s remark back in the room, commented wryly, ‘you know, Konzen, you can call it spare time if you like, but these days the expeditions to the Lower World are left to the War God’s army – we’re just the mopping up squad.’ Then reaching out he began to fill Konzen’s cup again. ‘Here, Konzen, drink up.’

Konzen jerked his hand away, causing some of the liquid to splash across his hand. ‘Cut it out moron, and stop filling my cup!’ he ordered.

Goku, who had been regarding the wine bottle curiously, suddenly enquired, ‘is that good to drink, Ken? Can I have a taste?’

Kenren, who had just taken a rather large mouthful from his own cup, spluttered, and shooting Goku a slightly wary look, as though expecting him to make a grab for his bottle, told him sternly, ‘no way, Goku. This stuff isn’t for little midgets like you.’

Goku pouted, his golden eyes glowering. ‘Why not?’ he argued. ‘If Konzen has some, why can’t I?’

‘Kenren, give him some.’

At Konzen’s surprise command both Kenren and Tenpou stared at him in shock.

‘Konzen! You can’t let Kenren –’

‘Goku, you can have a taste,’ Konzen interrupted, totally disregarding Tenpou’s outraged exclamation, then, with what could have been a smile hovering about his mouth, added calmly, ‘though I have to warn you, it does taste a bit like spinach.’

Goku, who had been reaching eagerly for the cup in Kenren’s hand, swiftly jerked back and spun around to stare at his guardian.

‘Spinach,’ he repeated queasily, and at Konzen’s nod he gave a revolted shudder. ‘Eww, then I don’t want any.’

Beating a hasty retreat back to Konzen’s side Goku now watched Kenren warily, as though expecting him to force the drink down his throat.

Meanwhile, Tenpou was gazing at Konzen with what could only be described as admiration.

‘My goodness, Konzen, I never would have guessed you were capable of thinking like that!’ he praised him. ‘Rather cunning, I have to say.’

Konzen shrugged and said casually, ‘it’s about the only thing the little chimp won’t eat as according to him it tastes like soggy grass.’

‘Of course, if we’re going to talk about food,’ Tenpou remarked vaguely, ‘you can’t forget noodles.’

‘Oh, noodles! Konzen makes them sometimes,’ Goku announced proudly upon hearing the mention of one of his favourite dishes. ‘Though, they’re not very good,’ he added in a whisper to one very amused Field Marshal.

‘Well, “noodles” does take in a rather wide range of types,’ Tenpou explained. ‘You could quite reasonably call it a complex cuisine. Breaded pork noodles and miso with corn are indispensable, but personally I’m of the salt noodles party. Shall I make some for you next time?’

Goku beamed happily. ‘Yeah! You won’t forget will you, Tenpii?’

‘No, Goku, I promise I won’t forget.'

'Oi, Goku!' Both Tenpou and Goku turned to see Kenren standing at the base of the tree with one foot on the lowest branch. 'You want to climb this tree, monkey?'

Goku immediately forgot his distrust of Kenren and his rice wine and ran over. 'Okay! Race you to the top, Ken!'

With a single bound Goku leapt the rest of the distance and landed on the branch just above Kenren's head, a move which made Konzen pale slightly. 'Hey, be careful, you little chimp,' he called out.

Tenpou just chuckled. 'We'll laugh at you if you fall down,' he advised with a grin.

Racing up the tree Goku couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. _Konzen hasn't even got mad that I'm up so late,_ he thought happily, _and with all of us together like this it feels really nice._

Watching the energetic figure disappear up the tree, Kenren turned his head toward his superior and quietly asked the question that had been bothering him for a while, 'say, Tenpou, is it possible to have more than one War God at one given time?'

Tenpou's laughter vanished instantly.

'Actually, there are precedents in history for having several at once,' he began seriously. 'Possibly because they give the position to whoever is qualified for it. But Li Touten is using Nataku's power to pull himself up in the world, and of course if Goku became War God as well, then...'

Tenpou paused and looked directly at Konzen. 'If that happened, Konzen, then as “The War God's Protector” you would most likely be in Li Touten's way.'

None of the three men at the bottom of the tree noticed as Goku, having glanced back to see where Kenren was, and having seen their serious expressions, began to climb down slowly.

Kenren, who was now sorry to have brought up the subject of War Gods, and thus diminish the happy feeling of the evening, exclaimed, 'hey, come on, you two – cut out the depressing talk! Just enjoy the flowers and wine!'

Tenpou, with one look at Konzen's disturbed frown, agreed. 'Okay, okay, we get you,' he replied lightly.

Kenren sighed, and, leaning against the solid bark of the tree, gazed at the branch of cherry blossoms drooping down in front of him. 'You know, the cherry blossoms in the Lower World are so much lovelier than the ones up here,' he said with a trace of longing in his voice.

'They're still the same kind of tree, aren't they?' Konzen remarked, the hint of perplexity in his voice quite obvious to his two friends.

Kenren shook his head. 'The way they live is different to these ones,' he answered mysteriously.

Goku from his position directly above them wrinkled his nose in confusion. _What did Ken mean by that?_ he wondered silently.

'They live differently,' Konzen repeated softly before saying in a voice that held a deep wealth of desire, 'I think I'd really like to see them.'

An unnamed emotion seemed to take hold of Goku's heart at that moment and squeezed it tightly. The next second he was falling out of the tree and then...

'OW!

Konzen fell forward as a heavy weight crashed onto his back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

'SORRY, KONZEN!'

Goku quickly jumped off his guardian, and watched anxiously as Konzen groaned whilst pushing himself off the ground.

Kenren, of course, had exploded into a fit of hysterical laughter. 'Nice catch there, Konzen! Way to go, Dad!' he gasped out.

Totally ignoring the General who was currently rolling around on the ground and clutching his sides, Konzen glared at the contrite child in front of him and demanded, 'what the hell do you think you're doing, landing on me like that, stupid monkey!'

Goku's look of remorse disappeared to be replaced with one of childish indignation. 'But it was your fault!' he declared recalling the strange feeling that had gripped his heart at Konzen's comment about the cherry blossoms.

'Yeah,' Kenren agreed unexpectedly, the occasional snigger still making it through. 'It's your fault, Konzen!'

Konzen's face darkened with fury. 'HOW COME?' he roared.

Tenpou stepped forward, and, with the air of a teacher explaining something simple to an extremely dense pupil, said, 'with those chains on him, Goku weighs more than two hundred pounds. The branch broke under him.'

As the once peaceful night descended into oblivion a figure hidden in the dark shadows of the palace walls watched the four gathered under the tree with a wistful smile on her face.

'You have always longed for freedom, Konzen,' Chiyo murmured. 'I hope you have now found it with these three.'


	12. Chapter 12

 

'You are certain of this?'

Chiyo regarded the man in front of her frankly. It had been two days since that evening when she had seen the four beneath the tree, and in that time she had renewed her investigations with an almost fanatical vigour and finally she had found the beginnings of the proof she needed.

'Yes, I am certain,' she replied firmly.

Dragon King Goujun of the Western Army observed her closely for a moment and then nodded. 'Very well, I will take the necessary precautions to alert the Emperor,' he assured her. 'However, you are aware that by telling me this information you could have exposed yourself to an enemy.'

Chiyo's expression hardened. 'My father, Your Majesty, taught me from an early age to discern between those I could trust and those I could not. You are a man of honour, Sire, and as such I knew you would not betray my confidence.'

What could have been the beginnings of a smile appeared on Goujun's face before he repressed it sternly. 'I guess I shouldn't have expected less from the daughter of Field Marshal Takeshi Mitsu,' he admitted grimly before adding, 'I will see that the Emperor is informed of what you have told me.'

Chiyo bowed slightly. 'I thank Your Majesty for your assistance.'

'It is my duty to the Emperor, Lady Chiyo, there is no need for your gratitude,' Goujun declared.

  

*

 

Pushing open the door to their friend’s quarters, Konzen and Goku halted in amazement. The room which they had only helped to clean up a few days ago had all the appearance of a disaster area. Books were strewn over the floor and were perched precariously on the edge of shelves, looking about to fall at the slightest breath of wind.

‘What the….TENPOU!’

At Konzen’s yell a head appeared from behind a cupboard, glasses slightly askew and a vague expression on its face. ‘Oh, hello you two,’ Tenpou said distractedly. ‘Sorry, I didn’t hear you knock.’

Konzen’s amethyst eyes glazed over. ‘Didn’t hear us,’ he muttered. ‘Tenpou, I will never understand how you obtained your position in the army at all. And what the hell happened in here? We only cleaned up this mess of yours a few days ago!’

Tenpou gave a self-deprecating laugh. ‘Oh, I’ve just been doing a bit of reading and didn’t get around to putting the books back on the shelves,’ he explained.

‘Well, don’t expect me to help clean it up again,’ Konzen informed him cuttingly.

Before Tenpou had a chance to reply, Goku, who had been sifting through a pile of books near the door, startled both the other occupants of the room by giving an ecstatic cry of delight and jumped up holding a thin comic book in his hand.

‘AWESOME!’

Spinning around Goku held up the book and asked desperately, ‘can I read this, Tenpii, please?’

‘Of course, Goku,’ Tenpou smiled. ‘I’ve been meaning to give it to you for some time now. It’s the newest edition that’s just been released.’

The beaming smile on Goku’s face as he clasped the treasured story of the Full Belly Squadron to his chest lit up the room instantly.

‘Thanks, Tenpii.’

Dropping to the ground immediately, Goku opened the book and began reading eagerly.

Seeing that his charge was fully occupied and most probably wouldn’t be moving for a while, Konzen directed a significant look at Tenpou, and, with a tilt of his head toward his friend’s private study, started to make his way over to it wordlessly.

Entering the room slowly Konzen waited until Tenpou had joined him and then asked quietly, ‘Tenpou, I need you to tell me everything about the situation with the army, especially in relation to the Crown Prince Nataku and Li Touten.’

Tenpou’s green eyes regarded his companion steadily before he enquired, ‘where would you like me to begin?’

‘Wherever you believe it’s relevant to the events that are coming to light,’ came the terse reply.

Frowning, Tenpou contemplated for a moment and then said slowly, ‘I guess the best place to start then would have to be just before our current War God appeared. It was just about that time that a suspiciously large number of powerful demons began appearing one after the other in the Lower World. Consequently the army was called out more and more frequently, but to be honest, there were too many of them for us to handle alone. Quite often it would happen that one division would find themselves in difficulty and request backup, only to discover that they were unable to assist as they were in the middle of a battle themselves. I recall Kenren making the suggestion that we should advertise for help.’ Tenpou paused and gave a humourless chuckle. ‘Of course that would have been futile as no one would have applied with things the way they were. Plus, there was the added difficulty, as Kenren pointed out quite frequently, that as Heaven Dwellers we were forbidden to take a life, we could only capture and imprison the demons, so of course there were times when fatalities could not be avoided.’

Silence descended upon the room as Tenpou halted his explanation briefly to walk across to his desk, and stare down at the untidy piles of reference materials and handbooks that were scattered across it.

When he again began to speak his voice was cold and emotionless.

‘Of course it was at this time that Li Touten appeared from his obscure position and offered the Emperor a candidate for the position of War God; his own son, Nataku, who, whilst courageous and an excellent fighter, was still an innocent child who could be seen running about the city gardens occasionally. You of course know of how Nataku has acted since that time when he took the position.’

‘Wait a minute,’ Konzen protested impatiently. ‘You’re leaving out the most important point in your explanation!’

Tenpou sighed. ‘I have to, Konzen. Everything up to this is based on what I’ve heard myself. What comes next however is only my guess. Nataku’s true nature is a secret of the Emperor’s and the top echelons, but it’s possible that Li Touten manufactured his son himself – a man-made human being – a military weapon. Even in the army there’s a wild rumour going around that Nataku is of mixed blood – both god and demon.’

Konzen’s eyes were wide in disbelief. ‘That would never be allowed,’ he stated emphatically.

‘It was,’ Tenpou replied simply and then unveiled his startling hypothesis. ‘Heaven needed a War God that badly, but I’m convinced that it was Li Touten himself who created the circumstances.’

‘ _What!_ ’ Konzen’s stunned gasp echoed around the room. ‘ _What did you just say?_ ’

‘I think the likelihood is pretty high,’ Tenpou continued. ‘The army being called out so often, and there not being enough men available, and then a War God appearing – the timing is just too perfect.’

‘But what could he possibly stand to gain from this?’ Konzen demanded.

Tenpou shrugged. ‘Certainly he has a grudge against the rulers of heaven for how he’s been treated, but I don’t know what his final purpose is. But I do know that as Goku might become a War God as well, his existence therefore threatens Li Touten’s present position, and so he’ll try to kill him, even if he has to use Nataku to do it.’

‘What…was that?’

Tenpou and Konzen jumped and spun around to see Goku standing in the doorway, a pile of Full Belly Squadron comics in his arms and a shaken look in his eyes.

‘Goku!’

Konzen’s dismayed exclamation clearly indicated he was hoping desperately that the child hadn’t heard everything Tenpou had just said. However,

‘What did you say? Kill me? That’s not true!’ Goku declared angrily. ‘Nataku, he said I was – that I was – ‘

Dropping the books where he stood Goku turned and raced out of the room.

‘Goku, wait,’ Tenpou called urgently.

‘Goku! That _idiot_!’ Without a second’s hesitation Konzen dashed from the room in pursuit.

 

*

 

Sprinting down the hallways Goku wiped away the tears that were spilling from his eyes. ‘It’s not true,’ he thought frantically. ‘Nataku wouldn’t – He said we’re friends! He said let’s play together!’

Halting abruptly, Goku suddenly smiled as a thought struck him. ‘Oh right! My name! I have to tell him my name! I have to get him to call me by my name!’

With renewed determination Goku set off again.

 

*

 

‘GOKU!’

Konzen fell against the wall beside him, his breaths coming in short, tortured gasps. He had somehow lost track of Goku somewhere in the maze of corridors and the little monkey could certainly run faster than he had thought possible.

Attempting to catch his breath Konzen’s mind unexpectedly recalled his aunt’s words to him only two days ago. _‘Will you still be that little tyke’s shining sun, Konzen?’_

Pounding his fist on the wall Konzen straightened up decisively. ‘I can do _something_ for Goku,’ he vowed. ‘Even if I can’t catch up with him!’

His face hardening with resolve, Konzen began running down the glistening hallway once more.


	13. Chapter 13

 

In the magnificent assembly hall at the Imperial Palace, General Kenren glanced about him in disgust. _Why the hell do we have to come here just to send off that little brat every time he receives a new mission,_ he thought angrily. _It makes me sick!_

‘War God, Crown Prince Nataku.’ The harsh voice of the Emperor rang out above the chattering crowd. ‘Come forth!’

The small form of Nataku slowly approached the dais where the Emperor sat, his expression a blank slate.

‘Guess his army’s being sent out again,’ a soldier behind Kenren smirked. ‘Thanks to our spoilt little War God over there we get to live pretty easily.’

Kenren’s fist clenched tightly. _These guys – fence-sitters the whole lot of them,_ he thought with loathing. _I can’t stand any of them. And as for that man who calls himself Nataku’s father, he’s nothing more than an egotistical, power-hungry fanatic._

Almost as though Kenren’s thoughts had prompted him the Emperor commanded imperiously, ‘Li Touten, we leave the present subjugation to your command.’

‘Understood.’ Li Touten’s eyes gleamed triumphantly as he bowed humbly.

As Nataku and his army prepared to move away a disturbance was heard coming from behind the assembly hall doors.

‘What’s with this kid?’

‘Hey, hold it, you can’t go in there!’

Kenren, his eyes brightening at the prospect of a spectacle that would relieve the monotony of the ceremony, gave a startled gasp when he heard a familiar voice scream, ‘LEMME GO! LET GO!’

‘Goku? What the hell?'

The doors were suddenly thrown open and a tiny figure dashed through the shocked crowd.

'Nataku!'

At the sound of his name Nataku turned and stared at the boy coming toward him. 'You....' he murmured, a flicker of light appearing in his gold eyes.

Covering the remaining distance between them in a flash, Goku reached out and grabbed Nataku's shoulders.

'It's not true, right?' he pleaded anxiously. 'You wouldn't kill me – it's not true, right, Nataku?'

The whole assembly hall had fallen silent and Goku's words carried easily in the awful stillness. Kenren winced at the pain clearly evident in Goku's voice.

'Oh, Goku.'

One of the Emperor's officials stepped forward and pointing at Goku demanded, 'what is this child doing here? Drag him away at once!'

Unexpectedly, Li Touten spoke up. 'No, wait!' he ordered, 'someone's been telling him strange things. Tenpou, I suppose? But no matter. Kill him. Here and now!'

Uneasy mutters spread throughout the crowd at this, some of them, who had recognised Konzen Douji's ward, began to edge warily toward the exit.

Goku, who had turned away from Nataku to stare at the man who had just issued his death sentence, suddenly sprang forward furiously.

'You...you bastard!' he yelled and drawing back his arm delivered a heavy punch to Li Touten's face, which sent the man stumbling to the ground. 'This is your fault!' Goku continued angrily. 'Telling Nataku weird stuff like that!' As Goku raised his fist again it was swiftly grabbed from behind. Twisting his head around Goku saw gold eyes staring into his own. 'Nata– '

'Get away from my father,' Nataku commanded coldly. 'My father is my lord. Whatever he tells me to do – whatever he does to me – my father is my reason for living.' A powerful force began to gather in Nataku's other hand. 'Whoever harms my father...no matter who it is...I will kill him!'

The next instant Goku watched horrified as a sword swung toward him, its silver blade glinting wickedly in the shining brightness of the majestic chandelier hanging above him.

Unexpectedly, a black blur appeared out of nowhere and the sound of clashing swords resonated through the room.

Peering at the man above him Goku couldn't believe what he saw. 'K-Ken,' he stammered.

Grunting with effort, Kenren held off Nataku's blade. 'Run, Goku,' he panted.

Li Touten pushed himself off the ground and regarded the straining figure of Kenren with almost unsuppressed satisfaction. 'So, you mean to interfere, General Kenren? How convenient!' Turning to his son he ordered, 'KILL! Kill him too, Nataku!'

With a single sweep of his blade Nataku sent Kenren flying into the crowd of courtiers who were struggling to back away.

'KEN!' Goku's agonised scream echoed loudly. 'Stop it, NATAKU!'

_I can't let him fight with Goku._ Picking himself up off the ground Kenren staggered forward again, his thoughts screaming inside his head. _I can't!_

Racing forward, Kenren again intercepted one of Nataku's attacks.

'What's with you, Nataku?' he demanded. A series of sword thrusts was his only answer, and the next moment Kenren fell back with a gasp as he felt cold metal pierce his side.

'Stop! Please stop! I don't want this!' Goku's terrified pleas fell on deaf ears as the remaining courtiers watched the battle with admiring eyes.

'Wow! Look at them go! The War God and General Kenren!'

'This certainly is worth seeing!'

No one noticed as a tall, bespectacled man wearing a long white coat entered the room, and, upon seeing the combatants engaged in a furious struggle beside a horrified Goku, asked curtly, 'how did this happen?'

No answer was forthcoming as everyone was too focused on the combating figures to pay any heed to his question. And that's when he heard it. Insane laughter ringing out loudly as a voice cried, 'Nataku! That's my boy!'

Field Marshal Tenpou gave what could almost be called a snarl.

'Li Touten!'

Glancing down hastily, Tenpou reached out and snatched the sword of the man beside him. 'Excuse me!' he apologised hastily.

The soldier gave a surprised gasp. 'Huh – HEY! That's my sword!' he yelled indignantly.

Ignoring the noise behind him, Tenpou ran straight toward Li Touten, and, with a swift sweep of his arm, brought his sword crashing down – only to have it blocked as Li Touten raised his own in defence. The next instant Tenpou was flung across the floor as Li Touten struck him in the stomach with a well-aimed kick.

'Tenpii!'

'Hey, Goku,' Tenpou groaned, as he pushed himself up again.

Kenren, who had managed to deflect yet another of Nataku's attacks, gave a breathy laugh. 'Daring as ever, huh?' he asked his friend.

Tenpou winced in pain before replying with a small grin, 'I just figured I should strike at the root.'

Glancing back to where Nataku stood, Kenren gave a grimace. 'Well, we can't turn back now,' he informed his superior.

Getting to his feet slowly Tenpou straightened resolutely. 'I never had any intention of doing so,' he retorted.

Facing the War God together they both prepared to attack, when several things happened. Nataku, who had been muttering beneath his breath, suddenly raised his sword high and then brought it downwards with an impassioned cry until it connected with the floor. The fleeting silence that fell was shattered as an almighty roar rose up, before the ground beneath their feet was ripped apart with fragments of stone and soldiers being hurled through the air.

Blinking dust from his eyes, Tenpou watched as the remaining courtiers began to flee from the room, their screams of panic ringing in his ears.

'Ken! Tenpii!'

At Goku's terrified cry Tenpou looked back to see Goku running to where he and Kenren were lying on the ground.

'We're okay, Goku,' he reassured him.

Wiping the sweat off his face, Kenren regarded the chaos before him.     

_There's no way,_ he thought, _there's no way we can beat this. This is the power of a War God!_


	14. Chapter 14

 

Storming away from his aunt's office, Konzen glared angrily at anyone unwise enough to speak to him. His aunt had been less than helpful when he had informed her of what he wanted, and it had taken a lot longer than he had thought it would to convince her to do what he had suggested. Hearing a pounding of feet approaching Konzen looked up and saw a group of soldiers running down the hallway toward him.

The soldier in front was yelling over his shoulder, 'come on, hurry!'

'We have to tell the Dragon King of the Western Sea as well,' one of his companions called back.

Konzen paused, a prickling sensation on the back of his neck warning him that something was wrong.

_That uniform,_ he thought, _it's the Western Army's._

'Hey!'

At the sound of Konzen's voice, the soldiers halted and looked over to where he was standing on the opposite side of the hall.

'L-Lord K-Konzen Douji!'

'What's happened?' Konzen demanded.

The first soldier who had recognised him swallowed. 'Well, that's – we heard that in the middle of a military conference, Crown Prince Nataku was carrying out the order to eliminate General Kenren and Field Marshal Tenpou along with a child named Goku!'

Konzen's face drained of all colour. 'What?'

 

*

 

The once glorious assembly hall was now almost completely destroyed. Courtiers who had been unable to escape were huddled together, watching on horrified as the battle waged between Kenren, Tenpou and Nataku, whilst the remaining soldiers stood protectively in front of the Emperor.

A loud creaking from above had many gazing up terrified to see parts of the ceiling begin to collapse. Immediate panic again took hold.

'Make him stop, Li Touten,' one of the Emperor's officials demanded. 'You're in the Emperor's presence!'

Li Touten smirked maliciously. 'So what?'

The official gasped. 'Wha– ?'

'I said, “so what?”,' Li Touten repeated unconcerned.

Out in the middle of what once was the pristine and immaculate marble floor Kenren once again intercepted Nataku's blade as it made for Goku.

'Run...Goku...' Kenren panted.

Goku shook his head, his eyes glued to the boy in front of his defender. 'No!' he refused.

'GOKU!' Kenren's voice was almost cracking.

'Kill him!'

Nataku's gold eyes grew increasingly determined as the order echoed inside his head again.

'KILL HIM!'

In a flash Nataku's blade had swiped Kenren from his path, and there was now nothing between himself and his target. Drawing back his sword Nataku then plunged forward swiftly. The next moment he was standing still in shock as his sword was halted by the metal plate that surrounded his target's neck.

And then his target spoke.

'Hey, Nataku. About my name,' the target said with a warm smile. 'I'm Goku. Nice to meet you.'

Immediately, Nataku's mind was flooded with memories.

_'Some day...I'll show you all the hiding places...and where there's lots of berries growing...'_

Gold eyes widening in shock, Nataku stared into the smiling face.

'Go..ku...'

 

*

 

Rushing through the crumbling doors of the assembly hall, Konzen came to a dead halt at the scene in front of him. His ward was standing in front of the War God, a sword to his neck in the midst of complete devastation.

And that is when the inexplicable happened.

With the speed of a striking snake Nataku turned his sword and plunged its fiery blade into his own shoulder.

As the blood of his friend splattered over him, Goku gave an agonised shriek.

The stunned bystanders gaped at the sudden turn of events, their shocked whispers spreading like wildfire.

'Prince Nataku!'

'He stabbed himself!'

'Hey, what the hell is going on here?'

Entering the room with speedy silence, Dragon King Goujun surveyed the scene in front of him.

'Lady Chiyo, it would appear that your findings came a little too late,' he muttered to himself, as he watched General Kenren lower the wounded child in his arms to the floor.

'That damn brat!' Even from across the room the emotion in the General's voice was unmistakeable. 'Get the First Aid Squad – I need a cloth!' Kenren yelled, then as blood began issuing from Nataku's mouth, 'HURRY!'

'Goku!'

Running across the fallen debris, Konzen hurried toward his bloodstained ward who had just knelt beside the injured War God.

Gasping for breath Nataku reached out and grabbed at Goku's wrist.

'Goku,' he whispered. 'It's not over there....it's here.'

Goku stared in bewilderment at the boy in front of him. 'Huh?'

'Look...that tree...' Nataku choked out, 'up at the top....there's a bird's nest....can you see it, Goku?'

With a shuddering sigh Nataku's grip on Goku's wrist loosened, and his hand fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Golden eyes widening in distress, Goku's eyes remained on the face before him. 'H-Hey, where? Where is it?' Leaning forward, Goku grasped Nataku's uninjured shoulder and shook him. 'Y-you have to stand up....you have to tell me....I can't see it!'

The next second Goku was shoved aside.

'Let him go! That's my son!' Li Touten screamed, and reaching down he snatched Nataku's body out of Kenren's grasp.

Tenpou regarded him uncertainly. 'Li Touten....'

Li Touten turned and started to walk away saying, 'don't worry, I can still use this!'

Rising to his feet Kenren glared at the back of the retreating man.

'You damn bastard!' he spat angrily. 'You pushed Nataku to this and you _still_ don't understand! You never let him go play with his friends or anything normal like that, and he still wouldn't betray you! Don't you know how much he was hurting?'

A shrill, animalistic scream suddenly rang out and then Goku was running toward Li Touten, his face contorted with fury.

'GOKU!' Konzen's voice yelled out urgently in a desperate attempt to stop the enraged child.

'Hey! Grab him!'

At the soldier's order a hand reached out and seized Goku's trailing mane of hair, causing him to yelp in pain as he was thrown back to the ground with the soldier maintaining his grip.

Struggling fiercely, Goku shouted, 'Let me go! Let _go!_ '

Striding forward furiously, Tenpou glared at the soldiers. 'Stop this!' he commanded. Instead, the soldiers raised their swords and blocked his approach, and when Kenren began to come forward treated him in the same way.

'Hey, what the hell are you doing?' Kenren demanded, his dark eyes burning with righteous anger.

Li Touten turned back to face them, his expression vindictive in its triumph. 'Drag the traitors away!' he ordered.

As the soldiers began to close in about them Konzen's amethyst gaze sought out the child on the floor behind the armed men in front of him.

'Goku!' he yelled desperately. ' _GOKU!_ '

Hearing his guardian's strained voice, Goku's tortured eyes looked up to see the shining golden hair he loved so much disappear behind the wall of soldiers. And that's when something finally snapped. With a scream that seemed to tear apart the very foundations of Heaven, Goku collapsed as a small explosion erupted in his body, the force sending streams of light bursting from his body.

As the blinding light hit the bodies of the surrounding soldiers, the men gave agonised shrieks before their flesh quickly dissolved.

Everyone in the room stared in fascinated horror at the scene in front of them.

'W-What was that?' Kenren gasped.

Then, the sound of something breaking pierced the unnatural stillness in the room, and the remaining occupants watched in amazement as the golden diadem on Goku's head snapped apart before falling to the ground.

'Go...Goku?'

Tenpou's green eyes surveyed the form standing in front of him. Gone were the friendly golden eyes and rounded ears. Instead, the golden eyes were now gleaming like a cat's and filled with fury and pain, whilst the ears had grown and become pointed. The small hands had become deadly claws with razor sharp ends.

Goujun, turned urgently to the soldier beside him. 'Get the Emperor out of here,' he ordered. 'Right now!'

As the Dragon King's aide hurried to carry out his command Goujun watched as the other soldiers in the room hesitated, unwilling to approach this unknown creature.

'W-What was that?' one of them stammered.

'Did...did that kid do that?' another asked shakily.

'He couldn't have....' the last voice trailed off uncertainly.

'Why are you holding back?' Li Touten's panicked question brought everyone's attention back to him. 'That boy is an unclean being who'll bring disaster on Heaven! Seize him! Seize him now!'

The remaining soldiers regarded their commander warily before replying, 'y-yes sir.'

One man, braver than the others, moved out first and dashing toward Goku grabbed him by the arm. In an instant the sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones could be heard, and then the man's body was flung against the wall.

'Go-Goku?' Staring at what once was the innocent form of a child whose eyes would always glow with an inner light, Konzen fought the pain that was creeping into his heart.

The courtiers, who had enjoyed the spectacle of Kenren battling Nataku, were now screaming in terror at the bloody destruction being carried out before them.

'Grab him!' one of the men cried in panic. 'We have to get him and stop him!'

Goujun exclaimed in exasperation. 'Don't go near him!' he warned, though this came too late as the sounds of the courtiers being ripped apart carried throughout the hall.

His face paling, Kenren turned to Konzen and demanded, 'w-what's going on? Oi, Konzen!'

Refusing to take his eyes of his ward, Konzen replied, 'his diadem...the diadem he had around his head, was his limiting device.'

Tenpou gave a gasp of surprise. 'You mean, the moment when Goku's energy increased...that broke it?' he asked startled.

'Then that's...' Kenren's voice trailed off as he gazed once more at the form in front of them. 'You mean _that's_ what Goku's really like?'

Tenpou's green eyes widened as he suddenly recalled a long forgotten memory.

'I read this once in a book somewhere,' he said slowly. 'He's neither human or demon, nor a god. He's called the symbol of chaos and became a legend – the one endowed with power to equal that of Heaven. He is Seiten Taisei, the great sage equal to heaven.'

Another shriek rang out as an unfortunate courtier became the next victim to Goku's attack. By this time many of Li Touten's guards had begun retreating with many fleeing toward the exit.

'W-Where are you going?' Li Touten's petrified cry went unheeded. 'Aren't you going to protect me? You bunch of fools!'

The next moment Li Touten gave a scream of sheer, unadulterated fear as Goku came toward him. In a fit of panicked self-interest Li Touten threw the body of his son at the approaching Goku. As Kenren gave a cry of outrage Goku knocked the body aside with a single blow, dashed toward the cowering figure of Li Touten, and then, with a vicious swipe of his claws, he slashed across the man's face, irreparably damaging Li Touten's left eye.

Cringing on the ground, Li Touten tried to escape from the punishing wounds being inflicted upon him. 'D-Don't come near me,' he cried, 'stay away, you monster!'

Grasping his sword hilt tightly Kenren stepped forward. 'That's enough!' he yelled.

Tenpou glanced at his friend, a look of startled surprise flashing in his green eyes. 'Kenren?'

With a determined frown Kenren informed him, 'I can't stand to see this. Nobody wanted this to happen, not even you!' Taking another step forward Kenren yelled out again, 'if you keep on behaving like this you'll have to take me on, Goku!'

With a hissing exhale of breath Goku turned toward the man, challenging him, and then, with a snarl, his lips spread into a threatening smile.

At the sight of the smile, Kenren, Tenpou and Konzen all caught their breaths and the blood seemed to freeze in their veins.

'Nice mess you've made here!'

At the calm, almost bored voice everyone turned to see the Merciful Goddess surveying the scene in front of her with a strange glint in her amethyst eyes.

'Give it up, guys,' she continued casually. 'You men have no chance of taking on that little one. Though I guess you know that without me telling you.'

Tenpou regarded the woman in front of him in disbelief. 'Kanzeon Bosatsu?'

Ignoring his friends, Konzen glared at his aunt, his fury plain to see. 'You sure took your time,' he said curtly. 'But never mind that now. Is there a way to get Goku...to get his limiter back the way it was?'

Kanzeon looked at her nephew, her expression inscrutable. 'Hm...a way?' she repeated. Drawing level with her nephew she turned and locked eyes with him. 'We can put an end to him, and that's it,' she stated.

Konzen's face whitened and his eyes grew wide in shock.

Walking toward the growling creature in front of her, Kanzeon said lazily, 'well, come on, little one. Let's get this over with quickly.'

With a blood-curdling cry Goku ran at her.

'STOP!'

As Konzen's agonised yell broke from him, Kanzeon raised her fist, and, in one swift move, had lashed out and knocked Goku to the floor – the force of the collision causing the room to shake violently. Animal screams of rage issued from Goku's mouth as he writhed on the floor, pain clearly etched on his face.

As he struggled to his feet Kanzeon regarded him dispassionately.

'Energetic, aren't you?' she commented. Reaching out swiftly she grabbed his arm, and, in one quick flick of her wrist, she brought him crashing down to the floor again.

Lying on the ground, choking sounds coming from his mouth, Goku's body barely moved as Kanzeon knelt down, raised her hand again and told him coolly, 'don't take this personally, Seiten Taisei.'

'Stop!'

Kenren's shout was drowned by the sound of running feet. The next instant Kanzeon found her arm almost being wrenched out of its socket as she was forced up, and then a fist connected with her left cheek.

Raising a hand to her bruised face, Kanzeon stared at the panting form of her golden-haired nephew. A slow smile crept across her mouth, and then, with a lightning move, she punched him in the abdomen. Stumbling backward, Konzen clutched at his stomach with a choking gasp.

With a slight lift of his eyebrows Tenpou remarked quietly, 'impressive!'

Kanzeon have a small snort. 'Raising your hand to me. You've finally got your nerve, Konzen Douji!' she said softly. 'Don't have any regrets now.'

Still clutching his stomach Konzen heard once again his aunt's question, _'will you still be that little tyke's shining sun, Konzen?'_

Shaking his head Konzen frowned. _No,_ he thought. _I'm not anyone's sun. It's the other way round._ Glancing down at the child now lying still on the ground, Konzen recalled the first words Goku had ever said to him. _'Wow! It's so shiny! It's like the sun!'_

With a sad smile Konzen knelt down, and, picking the now unconscious form up in his arms, thought, _the one who's the sun is –_

'I won't have any regrets!' Konzen said out loud, his voice clear and firm.

Hysterical laughter greeted this remark and everyone turned to see Li Touten, one hand covering his bleeding eye, standing shakily. 'You fool!' he shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at the god before him. 'Protecting that boy is the same as treason. Those who become enemies of Heaven commit a crime that has a special penalty attached. You'll regret this when you're rotting, Konzen Douji!'

The soldiers, who had recovered their nerve once the untamed animal had been subdued by the Merciful Goddess, lifted their spears and advanced toward Konzen.

Without hesitation Tenpou drew his pistol and raised his sword, whilst Kenren seized an abandoned sword off the ground so he now held two. Together they stepped forward and stood either side of Konzen, weapons raised protectively.

'Is that the way it is?' Kenren challenged insolently. 'What do you think, Marshal Tenpou?'

Tenpou's face wore a dangerous smile. 'Me?' he replied. 'I'm a fool too.'

Konzen gazed from one friend to the other, his expression one of mingled disbelief and gratitude. 'Tenpou....Kenren....'

Tenpou's smile softened, and, with a carefree laugh, he quoted, '''If we're all fools together, we may as well dance!'''

Kenren grinned. 'Never heard that one,' he smirked. ‘What is it?'

'Oh, a famous quote from the Lower World,' Tenpou informed him before asking his other friend, 'Konzen, can you run if you have Goku in your arms?'

Konzen snorted, and, standing up, tightened his hold around Goku. 'Don't even think of laughing at me,' he warned his two companions.

'Wouldn't dream of it, daddy,' Kenren replied with a smirk.

'Run?' Li Touten's mocking voice recalled them to his presence. 'Where will you run _to?_ Our Heavenly army will follow you wherever you go and finish you off!'

His soldiers raised their weapons higher. 'Yeah and you'd better believe it,' they threatened.

Kenren regarded them disdainfully before telling them impudently, 'then we'll just do our best to run to a place that you types _can't_ get to!'

The next instant gunshots rang out and a number of the approaching soldiers fell, gasping in pain. Tenpou quickly reloaded his pistol as Kenren threw himself forward, his sword slashing through the soldiers standing in his way.

‘Don’t leave one of those animals alive!’ Li Touten’s voice shrieked. ‘KILL THEM!’

Konzen, his arms holding Goku securely against his chest, ducked as a spear was hurled toward him.

‘Konzen, hurry up and get toward the door!’ Kenren shouted.

Seeing an opening in the crowd around him Konzen dashed forward swiftly, and, making it through, headed toward the nearest exit. Kenren and Tenpou, with a quick glance around them, began to follow, their swords lashing through the air like silver snakes and just as deadly.

‘Stop it!’ Running forward Goujun attempted to intercept the two warriors. ‘General Kenren! Marshal Tenpou!’

Deflecting another blow with his sword Tenpou spun around, and striking out, slashed through Goujun’s trailing cloak. With a gasp Goujun swiftly raised his sword and blocked Tenpou’s next attack.

‘Marshal Tenpou,’ he tried to protest, the next moment he was choking as Tenpou raised his foot and kicked him hard in the stomach. In a flash Tenpou was behind him, his sword’s blade pressed firmly against the Dragon King’s throat. The attacking soldiers halted immediately, their expressions filled with helpless frustration.

‘K-King Goujun,’ one of them stammered.

Goujun swallowed, realising that one wrong move and his Field Marshal would not hesitate to use his sword. Nevertheless, he again tried to reason with his subordinate. ‘Marshal Tenpou,’ he said quietly.

Tenpou’s grip did not loosen. ‘I’m sorry about this, but it’s something the bad guy always does apparently,’ he replied softly. Glaring at the soldiers surrounding him Tenpou’s eyes gleamed dangerously. ‘Now then, would you all mind getting out of the way and letting us through?’

The soldiers hesitated before they slowly began to step aside. When the gap was wide enough Tenpou went first, his sword still held against Goujun’s throat. Kenren, his eyes darting cautiously, brought up the rear, facing the soldiers behind them and guarding Tenpou’s back. As they drew level with Konzen, who had paused just short of the exit, they all looked back into the room. No one had dared move and Li Touten was clearly furious.

‘So long, guys,’ Kenren called out mockingly. ‘Make sure you don’t do anything stupid, or Goujun here will never give another order again.’

‘Do either of you have any idea where we’re going?’ Konzen asked a moment later, clutching the child in his arms tightly as the four men hurried down the corridor.

‘My place would be the most secure,’ Tenpou announced, ‘the only problem being that there are quite a few people who live in that building besides myself.’

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Kenren replied, ‘oh, well, we’ve got no choice then do we.’ Seeing his friends puzzled looks he added, ‘if there are people inside we’ll just have to take a few hostages, won’t we!’


	15. Chapter 15

 

‘Lady Chiyo! Lady Chiyo!’

Turning around, Chiyo paused on her way down the narrow hallway to stare at the soldier running toward her.

Raising one eyebrow curiously she waited until the exhausted soldier had caught up to her, before asking with a hint of amusement, ‘how can I help you, General?’

General Kenshin Morikawa gasped for breath and in between harsh inhalations managed to say hoarsely, ‘the child…the one you asked…asked me and my men to keep an eye on…he’s… he’s destroyed the assembly hall…and…and killed many of the First Division in the War God’s army.’

All signs of amusement had left Chiyo’s face and in a voice that was tight with suppressed anger demanded, ‘how did this happen?’

General Morikawa’s face paled before he recounted the entire story for the woman in front of him. ‘And then, Marshal Tenpou took the Dragon King Goujun hostage and they escaped,’ he finished.

All throughout his telling of the events Chiyo’s face had become whiter until the General was afraid she may collapse. Then, on a breath of sound, she whispered, ‘do you know where they have gone?’

General Morikawa shook his head regretfully. ‘I’m sorry, Lady Chiyo, but I thought my best course of action was to bring you this news instantly,’ he replied. ‘Although, I can say that they were heading toward the south-west building when they left.’

Chiyo frowned. ‘The south-west building? Why would they….of course!’ For the first time Chiyo almost smiled. ‘Marshal Tenpou has his lodgings there plus it is one of the easiest buildings to fortify.’

‘My Lady?’ The General’s eyes clearly showed his confusion.

Chiyo waved a hand impatiently. ‘Don’t you see, if they get themselves in there they have a better chance of protecting themselves until they sort out what they’re going to do.’

‘But what if the child awakes before then?’ General Morikawa frowned. ‘In his state, My Lady, he looked ready to attack anyone, even Lord Konzen.’

‘Let’s just hope then that they succeed in finding a way to put his limiter back on,’ Chiyo replied. ‘Now I think it would be best if we made our way to wherever Nataku has been taken, I have a feeling that child will need some reassurance before we head to the south-west building ourselves as I somehow doubt that Li Touten will leave our dear friends alone for long.’

 

*

 

_Where was everyone?_ Gazing around at the inky blackness surrounding him, Goku’s golden eyes widened in fear. Opening his mouth he called for the person he knew could make it brighter.

‘Konzen?’

There was no answer.

‘There’s nobody here,’ he thought in rising panic.

‘Ken? Tenpii?’ His voice rang out in the darkness, echoing back at him, taunting him.

Goku whimpered.

‘I don’t like this,’ he thought desperately, and then cried again for the one he thought would never leave him.

_‘KONZEN!’_

The echo was deafening in its mockery, and Goku huddled into a small ball. ‘I’m afraid,’ his mind screamed.

‘Goku…hey Goku…I’m here, Goku. Let’s go play together.’

That voice! Goku sat up and looked around. There coming toward him was, ‘Nataku!’

Goku sprang to his feet, a welcoming smile breaking on his face. ‘Hi, Nataku,’ he grinned, and then watched as a storm of cherry blossoms blew between himself and his friend. The next instant his friend was falling in a spray of blood, his name on the dying lips, ‘Go…ku…’

With a terrifying scream Goku felt his body undergoing a metamorphosis, and then he was Seiten Taisei, standing amid a pile of bodies – the top most being the broken body of Konzen Douji.

 

*

 

The tiny form lay on the cold marble floor, its heavy breathing a sign that the child was still in a deep coma.

His amethyst eyes filled with concern, Konzen watched the distressed form intently. In the last few moments it seemed that Goku’s facial expressions had been more troubled than before, and his breath had appeared to hitch a few times. Leaning forward, Konzen placed a hand on Goku's brow and called softly, 'Goku?'

His only reply was further gasping and the feel of sweat gathering on Goku's face. His forehead wrinkled with anxiety, Konzen turned to look at his friend who was going through his bookshelves hurriedly.

'Tenpou, can't you do something?' he enquired, all the desperation of a parent watching their sick child in his voice. 'His fever's gone up again. He can't go on like this....'

Konzen's voice trailed off as he once again dropped his gaze to the child beside him.

'Yes, yes I know, Konzen,' Tenpou replied shortly, his own voice sounding worried. 'That's why ever since we got here yesterday I've been going through everything I've got, the literature of East and West, past and present, one book after another. I'm afraid that the power of the Seiten Taisei, now that it's out of control, has overwhelmed Goku's physical strength. Somehow we must undo the transformation, but I can't find a way to do it.' Tenpou threw another book to the floor in frustration.

'Hey guys.' Walking into the room Kenren stepped carefully over the stack of books placed precariously near the open door. 'The “hostages” are all out in the corridor and I've boarded up all the entrances to the building for the time being.'

Tenpou barely looked up from the heavy book in his hand. 'Thanks for the trouble,' he replied distractedly.

'Of course, it's just to make us feel better,' Kenren continued unfazed by his friend's preoccupation. 'Considering there's about two thousand soldiers of the Imperial Army surrounding this building, just waiting for an opportunity to storm it.' Then, gazing down to where Konzen remained kneeling on the floor near his ward, he asked quietly, 'so Goku hasn't woken up yet?'

Konzen shook his head slowly, his eyes troubled.

An exclamation from Tenpou had both Konzen and Kenren turning to see him closely examining a page in the book he was holding.

'Suppose we try this next?' Tenpou suggested. 'Apparently we have to, ''boil the lifeblood of a goat and introduce it directly into the stomach–'''

Tenpou broke off abruptly as Kenren yanked the book out of his hands and closed the book in order to read the cover.

'''Black Magic for Fun''! What the hell are you trying to do, Tenpou?' Kenren demanded. 'Are you trying to _kill_ him?'

In the corner of the room where he sat bound, Dragon King Goujun watched his captors antics before making a noise of derision. 'You're fools, the lot of you,' he told them bluntly. 'Do you really think you can escape after what you've done? You've made all of Heaven your enemy.'

The three men in front of him stared in his direction for a moment before Tenpou's expression lightened, and, with a strange smile, he informed his superior, 'oh, don't worry, we're very thorough terrorists, we'll find a way.'

With a quick laugh Kenren added his agreement. 'You got that right, Tenpou,' he grinned.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Goujun stared at them. 'There's nothing to laugh about!' he said furiously. 'What do you think you're going to do now?'

Tenpou gave a careless shrug. 'Oh, I'm sure things will work out somehow,' he replied casually.

Regarding his Field Marshal closely Goujun suddenly realised that Tenpou knew the futility of the situation as clearly as he did. Tenpou and Kenren were too fully aware of the odds against them to think that they could get out of this alive. They really only had the two of them who were able to fight at all, and yet, they were still willing to oppose the might of the Heavenly Army.


	16. Chapter 16

 

'You know I always thought Tenpou and Kenren were weird.'

The soldier's comment made all his companions start laughing. They had been camped out over night in front of a boarded up building with no sign of any of the fugitives.

'Looks like they were just a pair of idiots,' another one agreed.

Casting another glance over to the silent building, one soldier asked quietly, 'why do you think Lord Konzen Douji went with them? It's not like this has anything to do with him.'

His friends all shrugged. 'He's always been strange that one,' someone replied.

'Hey, when do you think this'll all be over?' another voice grumbled. 'Some of us have homes to go to!'

'I wouldn't think it will take much longer,' a mocking voice commented. 'With the numbers we've got here, we won't even need the Eastern Army.'

'Yeah, I give them to maybe this afternoon.'

A round of agreeing murmurs followed this, and then came the curious question, 'if it comes to a fight, who's going to be leading us?'

Before anyone could reply a disturbance was heard coming from about fifty metres away.

'Please don't do this, sir. You mustn't, Li Touten! You have to rest – '

The guard's voice broke off as a hand connected with his face.

' _Shut up!_ ' Li Touten spat, and then turning to the forces surrounding him shouted, 'listen up, all of you! I am replacing Dragon King Goujun of the Western Army. From now on Li Touten is the one who's giving you your orders!'

The soldiers, who only moments before had been laughing, fell silent. Then, with a wary glance at each other, they all asked the unspoken question, W _hat the hell?_

'Prepare to fire on my order,' Li Touten announced.

One of the aides stepped forward. 'But, sir, what about the hostages?' he queried with concern. 'They have a number of innocent people inside.'

Li Touten shrugged, his non-interest clearly visible. 'There are always casualties in these situations,' he replied callously. 'Our mission is to capture the traitors, Lord Konzen Douji, Field Marshal Tenpou and General Kenren, along with the abomination, that “unclean being”. Now prepare to fire on my order, or you'll be joining the traitors in their fate.'

For a moment it seemed that the aide would protest further, but then, his face assuming a stony appearance, he marched over to his men and proceeded to carry out his orders.

With a triumph smirk Li Touten returned his gaze to the building. 'Soon all the obstacles will be removed,' he gloated.

 

*

 

'Still no luck?'

Tenpou shook his head in answer to Kenren's murmured question. Tenpou's aggravation was plain to see as he glared at the books in his office.

'I can't find a single book that is the least bit helpful in this situation. I can find books on how to best your enemies in battle using different strategic methods; the best ways to clean and de-scale fish and even ones on how to raise a troubled teenager, but I can't find anything that mentions how we can return Goku to his former self.'

Strangely, it was Konzen who replied calmly, 'there is a way to do it, Tenpou, otherwise, how did they do it in the first place? We just need to look a little bit harder.'

Tenpou gave a weary sigh and then said apologetically, 'I guess you're right, Konzen. Sorry.'

Suddenly, an almighty explosion rocked the room, and the hostages out in the corridor began screaming in panic.

With almost careless grace, Kenren strolled away from the bookshelf – just before a pile of books fell directly where he had been standing seconds earlier. 'Sounds like they've come armed, doesn't it?' he commented casually.

Tenpou raised his eyes from the book he had just finished flicking through and stated, 'probably just trying to get us out. Still, shall we go show them our faces?'

With a wide grin Kenren made his way over to the door and asked, 'how'd you read my mind?'

Pausing on his way to the door, Tenpou gazed down at his other friend. 'Konzen, will you be able to look after Goku?'

Lifting his eyes to the man beside him, Konzen nodded. 'Take care of yourselves,' he added.

Tenpou gave him a small smile. 'As always,' he replied reassuringly before exiting the room quickly.

Glancing back down at the unconscious Goku, Konzen's eyes narrowed in concern as he heard a string of unintelligible words issue from the child's mouth, one of them actually sounded like his name.

'Goku...'

Konzen's thoughts were broken when he heard his name being called from across the room. 'Konzen Douji!'

Looking up, he stared at Goujun coldly. 'What?' he snapped.

Unfazed by the icy tone, the Dragon King of the Western Sea replied, 'I suppose this is the first time we've ever spoken to each other properly.'

Konzen did not look very impressed by the fact. 'I've never had anything to do with the military,' he informed his companion bluntly.

'Then why are you setting yourself against the army now?' Goujun wanted to know curiously. 'If you hadn't opposed them to save the Seiten Taisei, your rank would have guaranteed you certain privileges and protection.'

Konzen's amethyst eyes seemed to burn with righteous anger. 'It's just that I don't like standing by and watching whilst something I know is wrong is done right in front of me, no matter how strong the other side happens to be,' he declared.

Goujun stared at him for a moment and then asked, 'so what can _you_ do now? The army now looks on you four as enemies and unclean. They'll put all their strength into subduing you and all because you wanted to protect a single child.' Pausing for a slight second to allow his words to sink in, Goujun then gazed frankly at Konzen before continuing, 'you've led a sheltered existence and have no experience of combat. What can you do? All that awaits you is your own destruction!'

In the silence that fell nothing could be heard save the gasping breaths of Goku, and the distant sound of gunfire.

Then came the shocking reply.

'You're probably right, Goujun. But...' Konzen paused briefly and then, his eyes flaring with determination, 'I can't go back now, and I don't intend to!'

Goujun regarded the man in front of him helplessly. Quite clearly Konzen's mind was made up, and nothing was going to change it. Directing his eyes to the form lying on the ground, Goujun felt the blood in his veins run cold. The golden eyes were opening!

'Seiten Taisei!'

At Goujun's warning cry Konzen jerked back and gazed at the stirring form. 'Goku...'

Struggling against his bonds Goujun fought back the rising panic inside him. 'Undo these ropes, Konzen Douji!' he commanded. 'I'll fight him! You're no match for him! He'll _kill_ you, Konzen! Quickly – KONZEN!'

Goujun watched horrified as one claw lashed out toward the golden-haired god who ducked it just in time. Then, inexplicably instead of retreating away from the wild creature, Konzen actually stood still, all the while speaking softly.

'It was you, Goku, you who held your hand out to me first. You can be such a nuisance...but, not for anything in the world can I let go of your hand now.'

As Goujun's eyes widened in shock, Goku began to advance on Konzen once again.


	17. Chapter 17

 

‘You know, Tenpou, this is the most fun we’ve had in ages,’ Kenren told his friend as they walked down the corridor leading to the entrance of the building.

Tenpou’s face creased into a smile. ‘Yes,’ he agreed. ‘I do have to say that I certainly feel a bit more alive than I did two days ago.’

Reaching the two barricaded doors, Kenren grinned. ‘Well, shall we go see our visitors,’ he suggested, placing his hand securely on the hilt of his sword.

Instead of a verbal answer Tenpou merely lifted the heavy beam across the doors and opened them.

Taking a small step outside the two gazed at the scene in front of them.

‘Aw, shucks, all these people just to see us?’ Kenren said mockingly, waving his hand toward the congregated army.

‘We seem to have become quite popular, General Kenren,’ Tenpou remarked casually.

Looking out over the crowd in front of them, Kenren spotted the one person he had been seeking. ‘Hello there, Li Touten,’ he called flippantly. ‘We heard your knock, so here we are!’

Li Touten’s face turned red with anger at this show of insolence. ‘So, the rebels have finally appeared,’ he jeered. ‘Marshal Tenpou, of the Western Army! General Kenren, of the same! You have shielded an impure child and slain countless numbers of soldiers. You have even ventured so far as to take hostages and hold them in confinement. This constitutes open rebellion against Heaven!’

Tenpou appeared to reflect for a moment and then announced, ‘yes, I guess that’s about the size of it.’

‘So, what of it?’ Kenren asked, his dark eyes glinting with mockery.

Li Touten fairly fumed with rage. ‘Damn you, do you dare mock me?’ he demanded. ‘You’re saying you have no intention of surrendering? Then you will pay for this misconduct with your lives!’

Tenpou’s green eyes gleamed. ‘Oh, so then we’re definitely the bad guys here?’ he queried. ‘Okay, let me try talking like one.’ Assuming a threatening pose, Tenpou’s expression changed to a sneer as he shouted, ‘right, “we got _hostages_ in here, ya know’’!, “Ya think you can do something about it, let’s see ya do it”!’ Tenpou broke off and looked at his friend. ‘Well, General Kenren…’

Kenren stared back at his superior. ‘What?’

Tenpou scratched the back of his head. ‘Now, what do we do?’

Mouth dropping open, Kenren asked in amazement, ‘you’re asking _me?_ I obviously haven’t read as many action novels as you! Although, I think we're supposed to demand something!’

A small pause fell between the two as the army in front of them watched on in puzzled silence. Then, in a voice so quiet that only Tenpou could hear him, Kenren said pensively, ‘you know, Tenpou, they do say that to fall and scatter is also to be free.’

Heaving a sigh Tenpou gave a longing smile. ‘Now, that would be nice,’ he agreed.

Without a moment’s hesitation Kenren faced the army in front of them and shouted, ‘Exile to the Lower World! That’s our demand!’ As shocked gasps ran throughout the company of soldiers, he added, ‘after all, this Heaven isn’t where people like us belong!’

‘You insolent dogs!’ Li Touten’s voice was filled with pure fury. ‘It is not for you to decide your fates!’

‘And nor is it yours to decide theirs!’ came the cold response.

All eyes turned to stare at the flame-haired woman as she walked forward, a contingent of soldiers behind her. ‘Li Touten, by decree of the Emperor, you are hereby stripped of all authority, and you will relinquish all command of the Western Army immediately.’

A stunned silence descended upon the gathering before Kenren shot a bemused look at Tenpou, and asked, ‘hey, do you know what’s going on?’

As Tenpou opened his mouth to reply a sound like that of an enraged bull rang out.

‘You dare to interfere!’ Li Touten screamed. ‘Do you wish to die with them!’

A small group of soldiers from the Western Army shifted uneasily, with one stepping forward to say, ‘sir, you can’t…Lady Chiyo is not guilty of any crime.’

Li Touten spun around and struck the soldier harshly. ‘She is guilty of insurrection,’ he yelled. ‘She dares to undermine my position.’

Strangely, Chiyo did not seem fazed by Li Touten’s threats, instead, she drew herself to her full height, and glared at the man in front of her.

‘Your position was given to you on the foundation of your son’s achievements. However, that foundation no longer exists.’ Chiyo watched as the colour faded from Li Touten’s cheeks before continuing, ‘your son, Li Touten, has placed himself in a trance from which it is impossible to awaken him and is therefore no longer capable of being the War God. The Emperor has also seen fit to remove you from your position, given your behaviour in his presence yesterday. I would suggest you accept the Emperor’s decree with at least a modicum of equanimity.’ Chiyo finished on a note that plainly said that she didn’t think her suggestion would be heeded.

‘Never!’ Li Touten rounded on the members from Nataku’s army. ‘Anyone who is truly loyal to my son, raise your weapons now and show this regime the contempt it deserves!’

As three quarters of the War God’s army rallied to Li Touten’s side, Kenren shot Tenpou a wry glance. ‘It would seem we are no longer on his priority list,’ he said with mock dignity.

‘Well, we can’t have that now can we,’ Tenpou retorted. ‘Besides I seem to recall I owe a certain man a few kicks.’

Kenren drew his sword and smirked. ‘You know, I believe I do too! Plus, I won’t watch whilst my men get beaten by a bunch of weaklings.’

 

*

 

‘KONZEN!’

Straining against his bonds, Goujun winced as one of Goku’s claws managed to connect with Konzen’s chest. The two had been playing what almost amounted to a game of cat and mouse for the past few minutes, and, in fact, Goujun was surprised Konzen had managed to survive so long.

Jumping backwards hastily, Konzen raised a hand to his chest and felt the warm red liquid begin to seep out.

‘Stupid chimp,’ he muttered. Looking toward the wild-eyed creature in front of him, Konzen’s eyes narrowed. ‘You’re no monster, Goku,’ he said sternly. ‘You’re just a brainless, impulsive, noisy, bottomless pit of a monkey, who doesn’t know how to behave. Now, cut this out, or I swear you’ll regret it!’

To Goujun’s eyes it almost seemed as though Goku paused, before, with another snarl, he leapt forward and lashed out at the golden-haired deity before him. Before he could shout a warning, Konzen then did something that the Dragon King thought he would never see in his immortal life again. The god stood there and made no effort to defend himself against the blow aimed directly for him. A split second before the punch landed, however, Konzen dodged to the side, and, grabbing Goku’s wrist, used the child’s own momentum to force him to the ground.

Pinning Goku’s arms to his side, Konzen regarded the temporarily stunned form beneath him before instinctively stretching his hand to the boy’s forehead and bowed his head. ‘Please, Goku,’ he pleaded silently. ‘Return to your former self.’

For a fleeting moment nothing happened, and then a shining warmth began to radiate from Konzen’s hand where it was placed on Goku’s forehead. The golden light seemed to illuminate the entire room, and then, as quickly as it had appeared, it faded, leaving both Goujun and Konzen momentarily blinded.

Blinking his eyes to disperse the remaining glare in his eyes, Goujun stared in disbelief at the picture in front of him.

A bloodied Konzen was breathing heavily as he gazed down at the child still pinned to the floor beneath him; however, whereas before Goku had been the embodiment of the Seiten Taisei, he now had regained the appearance of a normal child, the glint of the golden diadem shining beneath his brown hair.

'K-Konzen.'

The small, frightened voice trembled as the large golden eyes gazed up at the deity above him.

With a gentle smile tugging at his mouth, Konzen sighed and said quietly, 'you really are a stupid chimp!'

The expression of fear disappeared from Goku's face and his own mouth relaxed into smile, then his eyes drifted closed and the next instant he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Konzen regarded his sleeping ward for a moment before he slowly lifted Goku into arms, stood up and carried him over to the couch near the wall.

Straightening up after depositing Goku onto the couch, Konzen then turned to Goujun who was still staring at him.

'How did you do that?'

At Goujun's query Konzen thought for a second and then gave a small shrug. 'I've no idea,' he replied shortly.

The silence that descended between them after Konzen’s answer was shattered instantly when a round of gunfire sounded outside the building, followed immediately by the unmistakable noise of battle.

Frowning, Konzen walked over and peered out of the one window that had been left unsecured. Gazing down at the streets below, he could see a large number of soldiers making their way around the corner to the front of the building where the screams and clashes of steel announced a fight of monumental proportions.

Realising that the battle could hardly be against just Tenpou and Kenren, Konzen remarked caustically, ‘I think you’ve got a bit more dissension in the ranks, Goujun.’

‘In that case, wouldn’t you agree that I would be of more use out there than trussed up like some piece of hunting game in here?’ Goujun responded calmly. ‘I am after all the Commander of the Western Army.’

Casting a brief glance over the still bound Dragon King, and after a short internal conflict, Konzen gave a mental groan before walking over to him and said, 'fine, if I untie you now do I have your word you'll just go without trying anything?'

Goujun quietly contemplated him for a moment before he nodded. 'And I'll see what I can do about those two insubordinate officers of mine,' he added. ‘Will you remain here with Sei…with the child?’

‘His name’s Goku, and yes,’ Konzen replied, deliberately ignoring Goujun’s near blunder whilst unlocking the last of the chains binding the Dragon King. ‘I doubt he’ll cause any more trouble, but I don’t want him waking up by himself.’

With one glance at the sleeping child on the couch Goujun found it extremely unlikely that he would be waking up any time soon. Walking toward the door he informed Konzen over his shoulder, ‘I’ll see what I can do about this situation, Konzen Douji, however, I cannot guarantee anything. The behaviour exhibited by both yourself and your companions will be difficult for the Emperor to pardon, although Li Touten will have much to answer for as well.’

Konzen’s expression was inscrutable as he answered quietly, ‘I appreciate your assistance, and I am aware of your position, but understand that I do not regret my actions, and I would not hesitate to do them again.’ Amethyst eyes flared with resolve. ‘And, as he is in my charge, any attempt that is made against Goku is made against myself,’ he declared.

‘I’ll make sure to bear that in mind,’ Goujun answered dryly. ‘In the meantime I would suggest you treat those wounds of yours. I’m sure Marshal Tenpou has some bandages hidden in this….’

Goujun’s voice trailed off as he gazed at the mess around him. Obviously, his Field Marshal’s sense of tidiness did not match his own. Without another word Goujun left the room, leaving Konzen alone with an aching, bleeding chest and a sleeping, golden-eyed child.


	18. Chapter 18

 

‘Yo, Tenpou, how many are you up to?’

Kenren’s sword was withdrawn slickly from his opponent as he shouted out to the figure battling three of Nataku’s soldiers with a skill that had many in the Western Army gazing at him in awe.

‘Twenty-three,’ Tenpou yelled back, as he blocked another blow that just managed to rip through the sleeve of his white coat. Lunging forward his sword found its target with deadly accuracy once again. ‘Make that twenty-four.’

Kenren gave a short laugh as he spun around to take on another adversary. ‘Twenty-six myself,’ he announced smugly.

‘Well, don’t get too cocky.’ Tenpou grunted with effort as he brought his sword down swiftly only to have it countered by his opponent’s blade. ‘This battle isn’t anywhere near finished yet!’

Suddenly Kenren gave a gasp of pain as cold steel pierced his arm. With a muttered oath he ignored the blood now dripping down his arm and turned on the soldier behind him.

 

*

 

‘Lady Chiyo, please you must withdraw!’

The soldier’s plea went unheeded as the woman in front of him continued fighting alongside General Morikawa, her face fixed into a look of grim determination.

‘You have my permission to leave, Lieutenant, if you have no stomach for a fight,’ Chiyo yelled, her flaming hair shining like a beacon in the midst of chaos.

‘But, Lady Chiyo,’ the lieutenant ducked as a sword swung in his direction, ‘it is forbidden for us to take a life, and your father charged us all with protecting you.’

An exasperated tone appeared in Chiyo’s voice as she snapped, ‘my father taught me himself how to fight, so I’m more than capable of protecting myself.’

Chiyo dodged and parried a blow that would have pierced her side.

‘And there are more ways than one to defeat an enemy apart from killing them.’

In one swift move Chiyo darted behind her opponent and brought her hand down upon the back of their neck. The man dropped instantly. Grinning slightly Chiyo told the astounded lieutenant cheerfully, ‘he should sleep for a while.’

 

*

 

Raising his head wearily Konzen observed the sleeping Goku silently. After Goujun had left he had thought it safe to leave Tenpou’s office briefly in his search for some bandages; however, when he had returned after his search he had found Goku moving restlessly and muttering incoherently in his sleep. He had been sitting next to the sleeping form ever since, talking quietly and reassuringly. In fact, it had only been a couple of minutes since Goku’s breathing had evened out and his agitated twitches had disappeared.

Looking out of the window across the room Konzen realised by the slightly darkening sky that it must have been some time since Goujun had left, however, the sounds of combat had not decreased; in fact, to Konzen’s sensitive ears, it was almost as though it had intensified.

Pulling a piece of cloth away from his chest, Konzen was relieved to see that his wounds had stopped bleeding, although he didn’t think Tenpou’s dress uniform would ever be the same again. Unable to find any bandages he had grabbed the first thing he could find, which happened to be his friend’s military uniform, and had used it to stem the bleeding on his chest.

Dropping the bloodied outfit on the ground Konzen stood up and wandered over to the doorway. Poking his head out into the corridor he discovered that Goujun must have taken all the other hostages with him when he had left.

‘Some guard I turned out to be,’ Konzen muttered, a hint of self-derision in his voice. Turning back into the room Konzen gazed at the couch where Goku remained sleeping quietly. Unexpectedly, a tiny smile appeared on his face, and, walking over to his charge, he silently examined the peaceful expression.

‘You really are a troublesome little monkey, you know that, don’t you?’

As though in protest of his guardian’s wry comment Goku stirred slightly and sighed gently, before one small hand unfurled from its clenched position near his face and lay innocently open. Yielding to the inviting gesture, Konzen knelt beside the couch and slowly clasped the small hand in one of his own.

‘Don’t think you’ll get out of trouble this easily, brat,’ Konzen said softly, the sternness in his voice mitigated by the twitch at the corner of his mouth. ‘You’re still going to get it for being such a stupid, impulsive monkey!’

A tiny flicker of movement appeared on Goku’s face before one sleepy eye crept open slightly.

‘K-Konzen!’

The whispered exclamation was quickly followed by tears filling up the two golden eyes now staring at Konzen in a gathering mixture of fear, bewilderment and relief.

‘I-I thought you were g-gone,’ Goku sniffed piteously. ‘T-those men w-were taking you a-away and I thought that…I didn’t w-want them to h-hurt you!’

Reaching out a gentle hand Konzen placed it softly on Goku’s head. ‘Idiot,’ he stated, though there was no hint of mockery in his voice, only a tender amusement. ‘As though there was anything that could get me away from you. I’d never get a moment’s peace until I found you again.’

Goku’s small hand tightened fiercely in Konzen’s grip. ‘You won’t leave me?’ he demanded, with all the intensity a small child was capable of producing.

Looking into the moist golden eyes staring at him, Konzen suppressed the sigh rising in his throat, then coming to a decision he rose slowly and after helping Goku into a sitting position sat beside him.

‘Goku,’ he said quietly, ‘sometimes it’s not possible for the people you love to always be around. Things can happen which make separation inevitable, do you understand?’

Goku nodded slowly. ‘Sort of. You mean like when Tenpii and Ken have to go away?’ he asked.

Konzen hesitated briefly and then after a moment replied, ‘in a way, yes, but in those cases Kenren and Tenpou choose to leave. The separation I’m talking about, Goku, is when the person taken away doesn’t have a choice or has no way to remain where they are. You have to realise, Goku, that when that happens you can’t lose control like you did yesterday, a lot of people could get hurt, including those you care about.’

Goku swallowed. ‘Like you and Tenpii and Ken?’ he whispered.

‘Yes,’ Konzen replied. ‘If you go berserk again, Goku, it could be that there won’t be anyone to stop you next time, and so you need to control your emotions, learn to act rationally and think things through.’

Konzen paused and grimaced slightly. After the way he had recklessly thrown himself into the fray yesterday, he wasn’t really in any position to talk about self-control or restraint.

‘But, Konzen,’ Goku’s anxious voice interrupted his thoughts, ‘what if they try to take you away again?’

Ruffling the tussled brown head of hair next to him, Konzen smiled. ‘Just remember that no matter what happens, Goku, I’ll always find you no matter where they take me, all right?’

Seeing the reassuring smile, Goku relaxed slightly. ‘Okay, Konzen, and I really will try to…um…what was I supposed to do again?’

‘Think before you act,’ Konzen replied tiredly, wondering if the little monkey next to him would actually ever remember.

Goku grinned and leapt up off the couch. ‘Yeah, that one!’ he cried happily. At that moment a thought seemed to strike him, and gazing around the room a frown began to crease his forehead. ‘Hey, where’s Tenpii and Ken?’

Surrendering to the inevitable Konzen told the child in front of him of what had happened whilst he had been unconscious.

Goku’s eyes widened as he finished. ‘Tenpii and Ken are fighting?’

Konzen nodded before asking slowly, ‘did you want to come and help find them, Goku? I’d prefer if you remained here but – ‘

‘No! I’ll come!’ Goku reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Konzen’s hands and pulled him to his feet. ‘Will they be okay, Konzen?’

Looking down at the eyes that were gazing up at him with absolute trust, Konzen knew he couldn’t mislead the child. ‘I don’t know, Goku,’ he sighed and then in an attempt to alleviate Goku’s anxiety reminded him as they left the room, ‘in any event, they’re not the type to give up easily.’

 

*

 

‘This is…this is a sacrilege against all we represent.’

Gazing at the scene in front of him, Jiroushin’s eyes widened in horror. The stench of warm blood freely spilt and soaking into the ground drifted through the streets of heaven, whilst the moans of wounded and dying soldiers seemed to continue endlessly as the sounds of battle slowly began to decrease.

‘Merciful Goddess, this atrocity is…the Emperor surely did not….’

‘Honestly, Jiroushin, get a hold of yourself.’ Kanzeon Bosatsu’s violet eyes were filled with sorrow, despite her aggravated tone. ‘I seriously doubt the Emperor knew this would occur, although I might have told him it was likely. Li Touten was never going to accept the loss of his position calmly, and he’s had more than enough opportunity to brainwash those in his son’s army to his way of thinking.’

Jiroushin flinched as another soldier fell to the ground with an agonised scream. ‘Yes, My Lady, although it is unfortunate that Lord Konzen ended up involved in his schemes.’

‘My poor dear nephew.’ Kanzeon sighed, and for a moment an expression of pain flashed through her eyes. ‘Indeed, Jiroushin, I do regret what has happened; however I do not believe Konzen would have it any different. He has finally found something to care about and he will not relinquish his hold on it for anything now.’

At Kanzeon’s words Jiroushin thought over everything that had occurred since that day when the golden-eyed heretic from the Lower World had been brought up to Heaven and handed over to the unwilling care of Konzen Douji. Jiroushin had to admit that the normally irate deity had certainly become more approachable, and less caustic, in his manner since he had been given guardianship of the energetic and overtly innocent child.

‘Yes, Merciful Goddess, Lord Konzen has – ’

Jiroushin’s voice broke off as he caught sight of two figures exiting a building situated on the opposite side of the battle ravaged square. Even from the distance separating them there was no mistaking who they were.

‘My Lady!’

At the slightly panicked note in her companion’s voice Kanzeon glanced at him sharply. ‘What is it?’ Then, without waiting for his answer, Kanzeon followed the direction of his gaze. An audible gasp broke from her before she could prevent it as she perceived the two familiar figures; then, inexplicably, a satisfied smile spread across her face.

‘So, my dear Konzen, you finally showed your true power,’ she murmured. ‘And I bet that little runt didn’t make it easy for you either! Those limiters can be a real pain to summon sometimes.’

 

*

 

‘What the – !’

Konzen’s muttered oath broke off as he stared at the scene laid out before him. The once pristine and tranquil area was now a picture of utter and bloody chaos, and the tortured sounds coming from the fallen soldiers seemed almost deafening in their agony.

‘K-Konzen, I can’t see Tenpii or Ken!’

Goku’s anxious statement brought Konzen’s attention back to the small figure beside him, who was looking desperately at the sight in front of him, clearly searching for a sign of his two friends.

Grabbing a handful of violet silken robes in one small hand, Goku turned and stared up at his guardian, his golden eyes wide with trepidation. ‘Where are they, Konzen?’

‘I don’t know, Goku.’ The quiet reply was almost drowned out as the last of Li Touten’s men fought desperately against the now almost victorious Heavenly Army. Placing a reassuring hand on Goku’s shoulder, Konzen tried to quell the twinge of apprehension that was growing inside of him.

‘My Lord Konzen!’

Spinning around, Konzen moved protectively in front of Goku and glared at the man before him.

Halting abruptly the soldier swallowed nervously before announcing, ‘My Lord, the Dragon King of the Western Sea ordered me to inform you that Li Touten has been taken captive and requested that I bring both you and the her–….this child to him.’

As Konzen made no move to oblige with the request the soldier added, ‘I was also told to inform you that the Dragon King will guarantee that no harm will come to either of you from the army if you come.’

Konzen frowned slightly. He was disinclined to trust any of the Heavenly Army at this point, however, back in Tenpou’s office, Goujun had shown that he could be trusted to keep his word when he had released him and he had made no attempt to confront him, or take Goku into custody.

‘Very well, we will come.’ Turning, Konzen indicated that Goku should stay beside him. ‘And whatever you do, Goku, don’t wander off,’ he warned.


	19. Chapter 19

 

‘Your Majesty! We’ve found him!’

Dragon King Goujun of the Western Sea spun around from his contemplation of a fallen soldier’s body to see a small group coming toward him. The battle had not long ended, and the foul scent of warm blood still lingered in the air. Gazing more closely at the group approaching, Goujun’s eyes widened in horror.

‘Marshal Tenpou!’

Hurrying forward, Goujun caught the collapsing form before it hit the ground. Casting an experienced eye over his Field Marshal’s body, Goujun knew from the grievous wounds scattered across Tenpou’s bloodied chest that the man’s life was shortly ending. ‘Marshal Tenpou!’

Green eyes flickered open behind glasses that were slightly askew and flecked with blood. A small chuckle escaped the man’s lips before he winced with a gasp of pain.

‘Well, Goujun, I must say you didn’t seem the type,’ Tenpou choked out, a glint of humour still evident in his eyes. ‘But, sorry I’m not really into that sort of thing.’

Lowering his subordinate’s body to the ground gently, Goujun sighed. ‘Even now you can’t be serious,’ he remarked quietly. ‘You’re a fine soldier, Marshal Tenpou, but that jocularity of yours will get you into trouble one of these days.’

Tenpou’s smile was painfully cheerful as he stared at his superior officer. ‘You don’t have to hide the truth, Goujun,’ he replied hoarsely. ‘I’ve been around long enough to know what wounds will turn fatal, and here I am with three of them.’

Goujun sighed as his eyes glanced quickly toward Tenpou’s blood-soaked coat.

'Never fear, Goujun,' Tenpou continued quietly, 'at least now you won't have to worry about an eccentric Field Marshal that spends his entire time reading literature from the Lower World and creating problems for you.'

'Not to mention a certain General that's caused a few headaches since he arrived,' a weak voice chimed in.

Turning his head toward the sound, Goujun saw the staggering form of General Kenren leaning heavily against one of his lieutenants, and clasping a hand tightly over his chest. The dark stain spreading across his uniform told its own story clearly.

As he arrived beside the fallen body of his friend, Kenren sank slowly to the ground, his descent guided by the lieutenant's cautious hand upon his arm.

'Well, Tenpou, we certainly showed them a thing or two, didn't we? Not bad for two helpless traitors,' Kenren joked, his voice coming out in short, wheezing gasps.

Tenpou's green eyes regained a glimpse of their former brightness as he attempted to smile. 'Never underestimate a cornered Field Marshal and his General,' he whispered before closing his eyes tiredly, and an exhausted sigh escaped past his lips.

Suddenly, Tenpou's eyelids flew open, and his eyes had a spark of desperation in them as he cried thinly, 'Konzen! Where's Konzen? And Goku? Are they all right?'

As Kenren's weary body gave a startled jerk as he recalled his other friends' predicament, Goujun put out a steadying hand and laid it gently on Tenpou's distressed shoulder, preventing him from rising any further in his weakened state.

'It's all right,' he reassured his subordinate quietly. 'Lord Konzen released me after he had replaced the child's limiter; they were both okay when I departed from them, and I gave orders that no one was to enter the building as I left.'

Both Tenpou and Kenren were staring at their commanding officer in astonishment.

'He replaced Goku's limiter?' Kenren gasped. ' _Konzen!_ '

Tenpou let out a relieved sigh as he relaxed back into the soft ground. 'I always felt that everyone gave his abilities far too little credit,' he breathed painfully as his body protested against his sudden previous movement.

'Both he and the child should be here soon. I sent one of my men to bring them here safely....if Konzen agreed,' Goujun added. 'I do not believe that all threats have yet been eliminated.'

As Goujun finished a commotion to the right drew their attention and looking over the three gods saw a tall, golden-haired form surrounded by soldiers, all of whom were shifting nervously as a shorter, brown-haired figure peered out from behind violet robes.

'Just what the hell do you mean by that?' a harsh voice demanded, the very sound causing an extremely relieved Field Marshal and General to grin slightly despite the piercing ache in their chests. 'If I had a weapon, where do you suppose I would hide it? I'm not exactly wearing the right clothes to conceal weapons in, now am I?'

'That's our beloved Konzen,' Kenren gasped, his involuntary mirth having caused his strained lungs to protest violently.

'Yes indeed, his melodic voice is very easy to distinguish from a distance,' Tenpou agreed, his weak voice tinged with sardonic humour.

'TENPII! KEN!'

The shrill cry must have been deafening to those near it, but to the two wounded gods it was the most welcome sound they had heard for hours. A tiny figure detached its grip from the robes it was clutching tightly, and, dodging the arresting hands of the soldiers around him, came hurtling towards the three forms on the ground.

'Konzen, they're here!'

Goujun hurriedly removed himself from the excited child's path and proceeded to make his way over to where the soldiers were still surrounding Konzen and their bewildered comrade, who had been sent to request Konzen's presence. Upon seeing their commander approaching, one of the soldiers detached himself from the group and rushed to explain, 'Majesty, we were unable to detain that child securely, but we have Lord Konzen....'

'Release him at once,' Goujun cut off his underling's explanation curtly. 'Obviously my orders have not been delivered through all the ranks. Neither Lord Konzen, or the child are to be harmed.' Ignoring the startled gasps with which this order was greeted, Goujun glanced at Konzen who was glaring at him dangerously. 'Lord Konzen, I apologise for the actions of these soldiers,' Goujun said with cool formality.

Konzen's amethyst eyes lost some of their fiery brilliance at the apology, however it was clear his anger was still present when the caustic tone did not abate from his voice as he snapped, 'I assume then that I am free to go and recover my ward without any further impediment from these poor excuses of sentinel beings.'

Without waiting for a reply Konzen stalked through the small gap that had opened before him, and quickly made his way over to where Goku had knelt down beside his two friends. As he neared them Konzen was aware of the sense of dread filling his heart at the sight before him. He knew only too well that Tenpou and Kenren would never allow themselves to be caught in so vulnerable a position as they were in now, unless they were physically prevented from doing so.

'Good to see you made it out in one piece, Goldilocks,' Kenren smirked weakly, his impending death apparently not hindering his ever present desire to provoke Konzen's ire. 'Though I see someone got in a few hits.'

With a deliberately casual shrug Konzen dismissed his friend's comments and the bloodstains on his torn robes, saying carefully, 'I got careless around some sharp claws and my apologies, Tenpou, I'm afraid you'll have to order a new dress uniform.'

Tenpou, his green eyes not having missed the slight glance Konzen had given Goku before answering Kenren's provocative statement, and despite his diminishing strength, replied ironically, 'I'll be sure to send you the bill for it, Konzen, though I don't think I'll be getting a lot of wear out of it.'

Feeling a small hand slide into his Konzen looked down into the confused golden eyes of his charge. 'Konzen, why aren't Tenpii and Ken getting up? They're okay aren't they?'

Both Tenpou and Kenren gazed at the golden-haired deity standing above them, clearly able to discern the conflicting emotions waging inside of him by the changing expressions on his face, until at last the bright amethyst eyes dulled with anguished resignation.

Kneeling down in front of the child, Konzen took a deep breath and said with a strange gentleness, 'Goku, do you remember what I told you back in Tenpou's office, about when people have to leave?'

Goku gave a small nod, though his eyes were still bewildered. 'You said that sometimes people have to go away and they can't stop it, but Tenpii and Ken are still here, I can see them.'

Heaving a silent sigh Konzen reached out and placed his hand softly on Goku's head. 'Goku, there are times when although you can still see someone's body their...their soul, the spark that lives inside of them, goes away and so the person you know is gone.'

Konzen paused to see whether Goku had understood. Seeing a faint glint of understanding dawning in the wide golden eyes, Konzen was suddenly gripped with an inexplicable rage toward, not only his aunt, who had given the earth child to him in the first place, but toward all of the heavenly beings, who had placed him in the untenable position of being the one to strip the innocence from Goku's eyes.

In the stillness that fell Goku turned slowly away from Konzen and stared at the two fallen soldiers before him. Tenpou and Kenren looked back at him, both determinedly masking their pain from the child's gaze.

As Goku opened his mouth to speak a scream of utter fury echoed throughout the area.

Startled, Goku looked toward the sound as Konzen jumped to his feet and glared at the offending disruption. The next instant a low growl was issuing from Goku's throat, and Konzen, after a swift glance at his ward, wisely stuck out a hand and placed it warningly on Goku's shoulder.

'Don't even think of it, monkey,' Konzen stated, though in his own mind he had to admit that a newly awakened part of him would have been more than happy to see the cause of all their misery shortly despatched from this life.

The sight of the struggling Li Touten was a very different picture from when Konzen had last seen the conniving dictator, and the two soldiers holding the straining captive were obvious in their contempt for the prisoner.

'You have no authority over me,' Li Touten screamed, spittle flying from his mouth with his enraged words.

'The Western Army may have no authority over you, Li Touten,' came a voice filled with all the chill of an arctic wind, 'however, the necessary power required to authorise your arrest was given to Lady Chiyo Mitsu directly by the Jade Emperor himself.'

All eyes turned toward the approaching figure clad in the revealing silken sheath of white and whose eyes, so similar to her nephew's, were blazing with righteous anger. Behind her a glimpse of flaming red hair announced the identity of her companion before Konzen had managed to see her face.

Li Touten had ceased in his struggles and was instead glaring at the haughty features of the woman across from him.

'Ah, the so gracious Kanzeon Bosatsu,' he sneered maliciously, 'tell me, does your dear nephew know of the extent of your loyalty to our dear Emperor? Has he forgiven you yet for the part you played in the punishment handed out to his father?'

To Konzen's eyes his aunt appeared to freeze, a look of slight trepidation flickering in her eyes before they became blank slates. Unconsciously taking a few steps away from his companions, he stared firstly at Li Touten and then at his aunt.

'What is he talking about?'

At her nephew's harsh demand the Merciful Goddess stiffened slightly, but before she could answer another voice replied quietly, 'Konzen, you know what happened to your father, and who was responsible for dealing out his punishment. You do not need to know any more than that.'

The golden-haired deity glanced at his former friend, and observed that her blue eyes were carefully shuttered against all emotion.

'So, he doesn't know,' Li Touten crowed in triumph, his dark eyes glinting vindictively. His plans having been destroyed, and the ignominy of being stripped of his position, had left Li Touten with nothing less than an extreme desire to cause as much devastation to the people responsible for his ruin as possible. Turning a smirking face to Konzen, Li Touten revelled in the misery he was about to inflict.

'Your precious aunt was the one responsible for suggesting to the Emperor that the punishment your father, her own brother, should receive for his treachery was a short mortal life in the Lower World.'

Li Touten paused to enjoy the whitening of Konzen's face as he turned toward his aunt, an expression of the deepest betrayal on his face.

'And do you want to know what the crime your father committed was?'

Konzen barely heard the man's vitriolic question as he slowly stalked toward his aunt. 'Is that true?' he hissed, not registering the sudden movement behind him until he saw Chiyo's mouth drop in horror and heard the startled cries of the surrounding soldiers.

Spinning around he felt fear clench around his heart at the sight before him.

Seizing the opportunity of having Konzen leave from his ward's immediate vicinity, Li Touten had taken advantage of his guards' momentary distraction with the events unfolding before them by ripping his arms free of their grip, and, in a flash, had grasped the handle of the sword sheathed in his nearest guard's scabbard and withdrawn it with a menacing hiss of steel. The next instant he was a mere blur as he sped across the intervening distance between himself and his target.

Barely conscious of his surroundings Konzen did not hesitate as he sprang forward, Goku's name escaping his lips in a panicked cry, whilst his feet seemed to fly across the ground beneath him as his eyes never left the stunned face of his charge.

Hurling himself in front of Goku's tiny form, Konzen had only a moment to fling out his arms protectively before a cold blade lashed through the air and pierced through his chest, the force of Li Touten's downward thrust causing his weapon to tear through Konzen's body as though it were paper.

For a moment all sound was suspended in the heavens as the horrified spectators gazed at the bloody spectacle before them. Then, the silence was broken in a plethora of noise.

Konzen's choking gasp and his stumbling collapse to the ground was drowned by the heart wrenching screams of Goku, whose face and clothes were splattered with blood from where Li Touten's blade had exited Konzen's back.

'Just like his father!'

Li Touten's manic yell mingled with Goku's distressed cries as he dropped the bloodied sword to the ground.

'He will die the death of a traitor for protecting an unclean heretic!'

Goujun, along with the whole company of guards, ran forward, seized Li Touten and dragged him away from his newest victim, whilst Kanzeon and Chiyo leapt toward the crumbled golden-haired form.


	20. Chapter 20

 

'Konzen! Konzen!'

His small hands gripping the bloodstained violet robes desperately, Goku's eyes welled with tears as he stared down at his guardian's white face.

'Stupid chimp!'

The hoarse whisper halted Goku's cries immediately.

'I'm right here so you don't have to scream, monkey,' Konzen panted heavily around gasping breaths.

'Damn, and here I was hoping that I'd outlived you!'

The mocking voice was lacking its owner's usual force, and, with a small sound that could have been one of exasperated amusement, Konzen mustered up enough energy to send a glare toward the General on the ground near him. 'I wouldn't give you the satisfaction,' he muttered.

A choked laugh came from the direction of the green-eyed Field Marshal. 'You two will never get along will you?' he gasped out weakly, his remaining strength now rapidly diminishing.

'Konzen! Konzen, you're going to be okay, right?'

Goku's plaintive voice brought Konzen's attention back to the child beside him. Gazing up at the tear-streaked face above him, Konzen raised one weary hand and placed it gently on Goku's head. 'Goku,' he whispered, pain etched into each syllable, 'I told you before that I would always find you no matter where I go, and I will keep my promise. Never forget that.'

The hand on Goku's head slipped and fell to the ground with a soft thud as Kanzeon took a step forward so that she was directly behind Goku. Without a word Konzen's aunt bent and placed her hand on the back of Goku's neck. The next instant Goku's eyes widened in shock, and then, with a tiny sigh, he slumped to the side unconscious.

'Can't have the little tyke going berserk again now can we, Konzen,' she murmured, her amethyst eyes looking into her nephew's sadly. Kneeling down she picked Goku's small form up in her arms gently. 'I am truly sorry it came to this, Konzen.'

As Kanzeon rose from her position on the ground it was immediately taken by Chiyo, who watched the light slowly begin to fade from Konzen's eyes.

'Konzen.'

At the tentative breath of sound Konzen turned his head slightly to stare at the face of the one he had hated for so long.

'Tell me the truth about what happened to my father,' he gasped.

Chiyo hesitated briefly before she stated quietly, 'your father was not the traitor the official report claimed. He did not betray the Jade Emperor, or Heaven for that matter. The only crime he was guilty of was the one you have just yourself committed – that of protecting a heretic child.'

Konzen's eyes widened in stunned disbelief. 'What?'

'Your father became concerned at the treatment the child was receiving in his training to be the next War God, and took it upon himself to arrange for the child to be removed from Heaven's reach. Unfortunately, he was caught in the attempt and was wounded whilst trying to save the child from an attack by one of the Imperial guards. He was dying when your aunt found him, and he told her that he had always desired to see what the Lower World was like. Your aunt suggested that she could speak to the Jade Emperor and convince him to agree to your father being reincarnated, instead of the indefinite imprisonment period, and he agreed.'

A short silence fell as Chiyo paused to swallow a lump that had suddenly lodged itself in her throat before continuing.

'Knowing that the actions of your father would be seen as treacherous by most in the Imperial Court, your aunt convinced the Emperor that his crime was deserving of the worst punishment nearly everyone in the Heavens thought possible – condemnation to a short mortal existence in the Lower World. However, your aunt also asked that, as a sign of mercy toward his family, the full extent of your father's crime not be revealed, and instead that the public only be made aware that he had been guilty of treason. The Emperor was very quick to give his approval, and I was ordered to carry out the necessary procedures.'

The tense stillness that descended after Chiyo's last words had faded was finally broken by two words quietly spoken.

'Do it.'

Startled blue eyes stared into determined amethyst ones. 'Konzen, I –!'

'I know you have the power and authority to do it,' Konzen said weakly, his every word an effort. 'I gave Goku my word that I would find him again. Reincarnate me so that I may keep my promise.'

Gazing at the dying man beneath her, Chiyo saw not only firm resolution in his face, but also a hint of entreaty.

'All right,' she finally agreed, 'I'll do it, and, considering that one of the demands made by your two companions over there during the hostage situation was that they be sent to live in the Lower World, I'll include them as well.'

What could have been a groan of weary resignation sounded in Konzen's throat. 'I'll never get away from them,' he breathed out tiredly.

Chiyo could not help the laugh that broke free as she smiled at the long-suffering expression on the face beneath her. 'As I know how much they mean to you I'll do something that I'm not really supposed to, and organise for all your dates to coincide with one another, give or take a year or two.'

Konzen's breath gurgled as he breathed in sharply. 'You can do that?' he gasped painfully. 'Plan a specific time?'

'Yes, though I've only ever done it once before.' Then, in answer to Konzen's unasked question, Chiyo said quietly, 'your father was the only person I ever deliberately arranged a set time and place for, and to save you asking I gave him a time delay of seven hundred years, so now his soul only has five hundred more years left before it will enter the Lower World.'

A minuscule nod was the only reply to this information, and examining Konzen's face closely Chiyo saw the last remnants of strength begin to disappear. Coming to a sudden decision, Chiyo slowly leant over and placed her lips gently against Konzen's.

Withdrawing a few seconds later Chiyo couldn't help but grin slightly at the stupefied and outraged glint in the amethyst eyes. 'I've been wanting to do that for years,' she finally explained.

'You...wouldn't be...doing that if...I weren't...just a little...bit helpless,' Konzen breathed, his voice a mere thread of sound.

What almost sounded like a strangled sob attempted to break past Chiyo's lips, only to be ruthlessly suppressed as she gave a small laugh that wobbled slightly as she replied lightly, 'now, what kind of fool would I be if I didn't take advantage of my only opportunity.'

Without waiting for any further comments, Chiyo tenderly picked up the slender hand that was lying closest to her, and placing it carefully on Konzen's chest, said softly, 'I give you my promise, Konzen, neither your aunt or I will allow Heaven to use Goku as they have Nataku. We will keep him safe by any means available until you are able to protect him once again. Trust me in this if in nothing else.'

The cold hand within hers turned slightly and the fingers tightened in a weak clasp as Konzen spoke his last words, 'thank you, I swear I'll find him, Chiyo...and...I...forgive...you.'

 

*

 

'So, Li Touten bribed one of the Emperor's counsellors and found out what you did,' Chiyo repeated in amazement.

Kanzeon Bosatsu nodded. 'Unfortunately, Li Touten wouldn't admit which one, most likely to try and create as much suspicion as he can before being imprisoned.'

For someone who was known as the Merciful Goddess the smirk that appeared on Kanzeon's face was anything but benevolent.

'It has been the judgement of the Imperial Court that Li Touten be imprisoned indefinitely for his crimes,' she stated with no little satisfaction, and Chiyo could not blame her – the fate of her nephew Konzen was still a sore subject for the usually imperturbable deity.

'Is he all right to go in now?'

Instead of replying to Kanzeon's question, Chiyo looked down at the small, unconscious burden in her arms. Goku's face and clothes had been cleaned of Konzen's blood, and his appearance was now as it was the first time he had been taken up to Heaven. With a silent nod Chiyo walked forward, stepped into the cave, and placed the child gently on the ground. Brushing a loose strand of hair away from his face softly, Chiyo leant down and whispered quietly, 'be patient, Goku, he will come for you one day I promise.'

Rising to her feet, Chiyo stepped aside as Kanzeon moved forward, and taking Chiyo's former position beside Goku, she raised her hands. Immediately, shackles were attached to the chains already secured around the tiny wrists and ankles, with the other ends bolted into the rocky surface of the cave.

'I am sorry, little one, for what I am about to do,' Kanzeon said quietly, true remorse evident in her voice, 'but, it is the only way to keep you safe. With no knowledge of what has transpired in your time in Heaven you will be free of the anguish you would otherwise feel.'

Reaching out she laid a hand against Goku's forehead and a bright light immediately erupted from the connection.

As the light faded Kanzeon rose slowly to her feet and retreated from the cave, leaving Chiyo inside. With one last glance at the still figure on the ground, Chiyo whispered sadly, 'I am very sorry, Goku, for the time that is to come for you. But know that your pain will be shared by both Lady Kanzeon and myself. You will never be truly alone whilst we are here to watch over you until Konzen returns for you.'

Following her companion out of the cave Chiyo watched as Kanzeon once again raised her hands, and, with a few muttered words, conjured up the bars and mantras that would imprison the child for the next few centuries.

As the final mantra fell into place on the stone floor Chiyo leant forward slightly and pressed her lips to the middle bar. Drawing back she informed the faintly bewildered goddess behind her, 'now only Konzen's reincarnated form may release him. The traces I had of Konzen's essence have now been transferred to the barriers guarding this cell. Only someone with the exact same essence may now penetrate the shield.'

As understanding flooded Kanzeon's eyes Chiyo added softly, 'he will neither age nor change in the coming years, and he will suffer a loneliness that will be difficult to forget, but he will never be used as a weapon of war by those in the Heavens, and that must be our only solace.'

 

*   *   *   *

 

For the next passing centuries Chiyo and Kanzeon kept their promise to Konzen and never let a day go by in the Lower World without checking on the small child imprisoned in the cave on Mount Gogyou. Goku was never aware of their presence, and they continued their silent vigil each day until the sun set behind the horizon.

Then came the fateful day when both were delayed for their rendezvous at the prison. The Imperial Court was in an uproar over the allegations of corruption against those in the higher ranks in the Heavenly Army and both the Merciful Goddess and Chiyo were called upon for testimony. When at last they managed to escape to the Lower World they found their charge screaming in an agony of bereavement.

Observing the scene from a distance they saw the small body of the little golden bird that had befriended the lonely child lying still on the hard, rocky ground in front of the prison bars, the punishing heat of the sun drying out any moisture the tiny frame contained.

It was only by the greatest restraint that neither Kanzeon nor Chiyo went and removed the bird from Goku's sight, and thus, at least, take away the physical cause of his grief. Neither could bear to hear the grief-stricken cries echoing through the skies; however, Goku's eyes were forever focused on the body of his little friend, and they could not take the risk of discovery. When the winter snow finally came they were thankful that the remains of the bird were finally hidden from Goku's view.

 

*

 

It was a bright sunny day in the heavens when the Merciful Goddess happened to gaze into her lotus pond, and noticed something that had her jumping out of her chair, and hurrying to find a certain redheaded female with deceptively innocent blue eyes.

Upon discovering the object of her search, Kanzeon demanded in a low voice, 'you did it deliberately didn't you? There is no way this was just chance!'

Looking up with a small smile, Chiyo replied calmly, 'all I did was tamper with the right documents.'

Kanzeon stared at the tranquil face in front of her before her own mouth twitched, and a satisfied smirk began to appear.

'In that case, my dear Chiyo, I offer you my deepest congratulations, and also my thanks,' she said sincerely. 'Knowing that my dear nephew will have another chance to be with his father eases my conscience slightly. Though, did you have to have poor little Konzen, I mean Kouryuu, drift down the river that way? It was rather cruel!'

A mischievous twinkle appeared in Chiyo's eyes as she grinned, 'let's just say that was my little punishment for all the times he pushed me into your lotus pond when we were children. Anyway, I did have your brother save him before anything terrible happened.'

Kanzeon nodded. 'In truth my brother is still the same even in his human form: gentle and kind,' she observed quietly. Unexpectedly, an amused smile spread across her face as she said delightedly, 'if my dear Konzen is half as entertaining in his new form as he was up here, I'll certainly never get bored watching him!'

Chuckling, Chiyo agreed. 'He always came across as cold-hearted and uncaring, but he did have his moments where his gentler and more compassionate side showed a brief appearance,' she recalled fondly, 'especially around a certain hyperactive child.'

'Indeed, I must say I hardly recognised him after a while,' Kanzeon said with a self-satisfied smirk. 'Best idea I ever had was giving that little tyke into his care. By the way, just as a matter of curiosity, when are we to see the reappearance of a certain Field Marshal and General?'

Walking down the empty hallway, Chiyo called over her shoulder, 'oh, not long now, and I'm sure they will hate me for letting Konzen be the older, even if it is only by a couple of months.'

 

*

 

The intervening years passed slowly for the two watchful deities. The trials and sufferings experienced by the child Kouryuu as the newly appointed Sanzo priest; the scarred and abandoned half-breed child Gojyo; the orphaned Gonou; and the continuing loneliness of a certain golden-eyed child, were all observed in helpless silence – the pain felt by each tortured individual piercing the hearts of their heavenly protectors.

Finally, the day arrived when the now seventeen year old Genjyo Sanzo decided to climb Mount Gogyou, and discover the source of the voice that had haunted both his waking and sleeping hours for the past few months.

Chiyo and Kanzeon had both arrived at the isolated prison before the tall, golden-haired priest reached the mountain's summit, the burning sun in the sky creating a shining aura around him as he moved toward the prison's entrance.

The two goddess' watched in gathering amusement mixed with affection as the sweating, glowering face slowly relaxed upon seeing the innocent face staring up at him in wide-eyed astonishment, before the first words between the former god and earth child in over five hundred years were spoken.

'Hey, you the one who's been calling me?'

At the softly spoken words Goku's mouth dropped open in bewilderment, and the artless reply came from a throat hoarse with disuse, 'huh? I haven't been calling anyone.' The golden eyes seemed to brighten slightly as they continued to gaze up at the luminous vision before them. 'Who are you?'

Amethyst eyes narrowed, and the soft tone disappeared, as a hint of irritation crept into the voice. 'You're lying,' Sanzo replied shortly, completely ignoring Goku's question. 'I've heard you all this time, now cut the act. It's annoying.'

A brief silence fell as the two examined each other closely, and then, with an almost indistinguishable sigh, Sanzo reached out his hand slowly, and slipping it carefully between the mantra covered bars, informed his now self-appointed charge resignedly, 'come on, you're going to be staying with me for a while, after all, it's not as if I have any choice.'

Goku stared at the open hand for a moment before tentatively raising one of his own to grasp it gently. As the two hands met a soft breath of wind blew through the mouth of the cave, and the shackles binding Goku's wrists and ankles snapped and fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

Staring at his newly released limbs in awakening delight Goku let the warm hand in his lead him out of the cave that had been his prison for so long, and into the comforting brightness that radiated, not only from the sky above, but from the tall, golden-haired figure beside him. He was no longer alone; his saviour, his sun had found him at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to the end you have my deepest thanks! If you liked it, I'd love to hear from you. :) 
> 
> My next story, The Gift of Freedom, basically picks up from where this one ends, and I've already started posting it here.
> 
> Thanks again for your interest in my story, and I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
